I'll Be
by BeBraveLive4Me
Summary: What if people made different decisions after the school shooting? Take place after With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept.
1. Chapter 1

"I'm sorry," Jimmy Edwards cooed as he pointed his gun at Peyton Sawyer. His finger slowly pulled down the trigger. A bullet blasted out in complete silence, staring Peyton straight in the eye as it inched closer. A chill was sent down her spine as her blood froze, all she was able to feel was cold.

Peyton screamed as she woke up in the stiffness of a hospital bed. She whimpered and struggled to catch her breath when a sudden sharp pain surged through her leg. She yelped loudly once more before someone rushed to her side.

He stroked her cheek gently to calm her nerves. He ran his fingers through her hair trying his best to comfort her as he quietly whispered, "It's okay… You're okay…"

Looking up into his blue eyes, Peyton was able to breathe again. She slowly regained herself before she could say a word. "Thank you, Luke."

Lucas faintly smiled down to her, still stroking her locks. "You're always welcome," he muttered. He placed a soft and friendly kiss on her forehead before slowly pulling away from her. He sat back down in his seat, but brought it closer to the bed.

Wiping the tears from her eyes, Peyton sniffled. "Everyone else..? Are they okay?"

Lucas shrugged his shoulders and shook his head. "I have no idea… I've been here since we got out."

She was tired with heavy eyelids, but Luke's words woke her. Peyton turned her head and looked at him strangely. "You've been here the entire time?" she questioned.

Nodding, Lucas replied simply, "I made a promise to a lady… I told her I wouldn't leave her." Lucas' hand snuck onto her hospital bed and found its way to Peyton's hand. He held it gently in his own and intertwined their fingers.

Peyton blinked tears away. She managed to quietly state, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Lucas."

He took his free hand and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "You won't have to find out, Peyton. Not if I have anything to do with it."

For a moment, neither of them spoke, nor moved much. They simply stared into each others eyes and tried to find some sort of peace. And even though the previous event was definitely a live altering occurrence, they were able to stay strong because they had each other. The world was often working against them, but they still survived.

A soft knock on the open door broke their trance. Both of them glanced over to see Brook standing with a giant bouquet of flowers in one hand, and a bag of take-out food in the other. Standing in the doorway, her eyes teary, she rushed over to both Peyton and Lucas' side.

Dropping the bag of food onto the floor and throwing the flowers onto the nightstand, she lunged towards Peyton for a hug. "Pey, I'm so sorry!" she cried.

Peyton's grip on Lucas' hand was broken and the connection suddenly faded. Peyton hugged Brooke back, but was squeezed so tightly she was at a lack of oxygen. She pushed Brooke away slightly. "Hey, there's nothing to be sorry about," she stated to the guilt-ridden look on Brooke's face.

Brooke raised her hand to her chest and pouted sympathetically. "Are you kidding me? I lost you and didn't even stop to try and find you! I'm the worst best friend ever!" Brooke exclaimed. Her tears started falling harder. Her eyes froze, and both of them could almost feel Brooke reliving the moment in her mind.

Cradling Brooke's hand in her own, Peyton tried to bring her back into the present. She spoke softly, "I'd rather have you safe anytime, than stuck in that school, Brooke. I'm glad you didn't go after me." Peyton caught a glimpse of Lucas from Brooke's side and tried her best to smile and lighten the mood of the room. "Unlike that dumbass over there; always gotta be the hero…"

With a smile on his face, Lucas' jaw dropped playfully. "Well, thank you for that recognition, Ms. Sawyer," he joked. He continued to smile at her, almost as a thank you for the tension breaker. None of them could really stomach the seriousness of the situation at hand. It was like nothing else they have been through and all three of them have been pushed to the limit time and time again.

Brooke looked at both of them with wide eyes and a dropped jaw. "How-how can you guys act like that?" she asked. Brooke's look of shock quickly turning into disgust. "I feel horrible for not being a better friend and you two shrug it off because you two are bestest friends. And-and then you guys are acting like we're not in the hospital right now— Which is lucky since two others died…"

Peyton and Lucas glanced at each other with worry. Neither of them new anyone else was harmed, let alone dead. They couldn't even fathom what must've happened after they got out of the school.

With Brooke's words, Lucas' heart sunk into his chest. A rush of cold filled him as he remembered who he left with Jimmy. Both his friends and family were left in the building. All he knew was that it didn't feel right. He hesitated to ask, "Who was it, Brooke?"

Brooke stared at him with a touch of confusion. "You mean you don't know..? I thought you—"

"Brooke!" Lucas interjected with a fierce look in his eye. "Who?"

Peyton breathed deeply. She was exhausted, but the fear of death kept her awake and alert. She pressed her lips together and stared at Brooke, only making the bags under her eyes more apparent. Her chest heaved painfully as she continued to wait for possibly heartbreaking news.

Lucas swallowed hard and took a deep breath. It was killing him to think of who wasn't part of the world anymore. He knew that he had just snapped at Brooke for something that wasn't her fault, but he just wanted some answers. "Who?" he repeated in a softer tone.

"Jimmy…" Brooke stated, staring down at the ground. She couldn't stand to look neither Peyton nor Lucas in the eye. Brooke was choked up and unable to find her words. Never had she been the messenger in such a negative way. "It-it was… The other… W-was Keith," she finally managed to state.

"No," Lucas exhaled softly. "That's not even funny, Brooke," he bit back with a bitter undertone.

With a shocked expression on her face, she passed glances between Lucas and Peyton. "I-I'm not kidding, Lucas… Keith, he, uh—"

"No!" Lucas yelled out angrily. He rose to his feet, making his chair inch backwards loudly. He huffed for a moment, and then let his head fall into his hand. "This can't… He can't…" he mumbled as he massaged his forehead.

Peyton also flashed glances between Brooke and Lucas. She had no idea what to say or do. They were just joking around a moment ago, and now she could see Lucas' world crashing beneath him from his teary eyes. "Lucas," she called softly as she touched his arm gently.

With her touch, Lucas looked up and sniffled back. He knew how bad his heart was aching, but he also knew that he wasn't alone. Someone out there must've been hurting worse, and he loved that person with all this heart. Lucas pulled his arm away slightly until his hand reached Peyton's. He cradled it softly in his own and looked down at her. With apologetic eyes, and he started, "I know I promised, Pey—."

"Go Lucas," Peyton offered with a shake of his hand. One of the best parts of their friendship is that they often knew what each other was feeling. She knew what Lucas had to do, and she'd support him.

Lucas nodded once and quickly turned away. He started out of the room and down the hospital hallway at a fast pace. He needed to get to his mom and make sure she was alright. Truth be told, he knew she wouldn't be alright. All he could really do is be there for her. They needed to be there for each other now that one third of their family was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Brooke turned and took a few steps towards the door. She knew that Lucas must be struggling incredibly at that moment. Keith's death would hurt the Tree Hill community as a whole, but he was closest with Karen and Lucas. Brooke just couldn't help but feel responsibly for Lucas' reaction to the news. If he hadn't heard it that way from Brooke, it could've been better.

"Let him go, Brooke," Peyton called out, breaking the silence.

Her words were able to stop Brooke in her tracks, but Brooke still wanted to break out of there. She hated hospitals, and it was even worse having to see her best friend bedridden. And of course, she wanted to go after Luke to make sure he'd be alright. "He shouldn't be alone, Peyton," Brooke justified.

"He won't be. You know that," Peyton commented with a touch of exhaustion in her voice. "He's going where he should be right now."

Nodding with a defeated look on her face, Brooke returned to Peyton's side. She took the seat that Lucas previously sat in and took her friend's hand. "I know… I just hate that he found out like that."

"I hate that any of this even had to happen," Peyton added quietly.

Brooke gave another surprised look of guilt to Peyton. "I can't believe myself… I didn't want any of this to happen either, but of course I'm just thinking about myself and I have to say the stupidest things—"

Peyton squeezed Brooke's hand a little tighter. "Brooke, don't feel bad about this. I mean, it's all horrible. And we're probably going to be scarred. And there's no doubt that I wish none of it ever happened… But we just have to deal now," Peyton explained.

"You're right," Brooke remarked with a distant look in her eyes.

A doctor walked into the room with a clipboard in hand. He smiled at the two girls between reading what it said on his papers. "Well, you should be ready to be discharged," he stated before looking back up at them. "We just need to go over these release forms with your ride home, and make sure you understand the guidelines to getting better and such."

Letting out a giant sigh of relief, Peyton allowed herself to smile a little. "Then let's get me out of here," she stated.

The doctor smiled at her anxiousness. Most people didn't want to stay in the hospital anyways, but usually he'd only hear a bitter, "it's about time" from the other patients. "Is your ride here?" he asked.

Peyton turned her attention to Brooke, hinting that she wanted to get home quick with her wide eyes. Knowing her best friend's signals, Brooke raised her hand a little. "I'm her ride," Brooke offered.

"Alright then," the doctor stated. "Let's just go over a few things."

As the doctor laid a few papers onto the table elevated across the hospital bed, Brooke sat up a little to see the papers. He started pointing out certain statements and things they'd need to know before they could go home. Peyton simply relaxed a little into the bed, finally comfortable because of the idea of her leaving the hospital soon. And even though she wasn't exactly ready to head back out into Tree Hill and trade pleasantries with other people, she needed to try her best to recover, both emotionally and physically.

Nathan had just arrived at the hospital when he saw Lucas running towards home. Knowing what must've been going through Lucas' mind, Nathan offered his brother a ride back home, doing whatever he could to help. Lucas hopped out of Nathan's car before he had fully stopped in front of Lucas' house. He watched Lucas race up to the house, only to open the front door and peek his head in slowly. Nathan waited in silence until Lucas was in the house before turning around to head back to the hospital.

The tears were ready to burst out of Lucas' eyes as he spotted a slouched Karen over the kitchen sink. At that sight, he was almost glad not to see her face first. He could only imagine what a wreck she must be and how her appearance and heartache would just make himself cry harder at night.

He took a deep breath before approaching her and laying a gentle hand on her shoulder. He felt her jump a little underneath his hand, but he kept his place. He gripped his hand on her shoulder a little tighter for support. It took him a minute to regain himself before hew as able to say, "I love you so much, Mom."

Karen's broken heart sunk into her chest, one shattered piece at a time. She gasped for air as she tears slipped her eyes hard. Turning around into her sons arms, she wept loudly. No one could make any light of this situation for her. She had loved Keith for so many years of her life, even if a lot of that time was spent running away from their relationship. All she really knew what that she loved him and wished he was with her. The only thing she had left was memories, and they stung.

Lucas gripped his mother tightly, trying to hold back his own tears and stay strong for her. She had been that strength and support system for him more times than he could count, and he had to be hers now. He wanted to calm her by stroking her back and telling her things would be alright, but he couldn't. Lucas didn't know things would be okay. More than ever, he felt like nothing would be right again.

Keith gave them advice, encouragement, love, and anything else he had to offer time and time again. He was so much of their lives that it almost felt like all they ever truly did was take him for granted. Keith had so much to do with their successes or the fact that the even made it this point in their lives. It's hard to see a future without him standing beside them.

They only had each other now.


	3. Chapter 3

Brooke struggled to help Peyton up the stairs and into her own bed. Even though Peyton had crutches to use, they so often relied on one another, that they tried to simply use the support of each other to travel those few steps. At this moment, Brooke was especially adamant on helping Peyton with whatever she needed. The entire trip revolved around questions on Peyton's current condition and making sure that everything was suitable for her.

Peyton hopped a few more times until she reached her bed. She plopped down on her bottom and rotated herself to lie down. "Home, sweet home…" Peyton exhaled as she laid comfortably in her bed.

Smiling faintly, Brooke shuffled into Peyton's closet. She reached upwards and pulled out a decorative pillow. She hugged it against herself as she started over towards Peyton's bed. "This should help…" she stated as she gently pushed it under Peyton's ankle to elevate her leg.

"Thanks, Brooke," Peyton said as she yawned a little bit. She hadn't spent much time in the day awake, but she was still tired.

"Is there anything you need?" Brooke asked as she fluffed the pillow under Peyton's ankle.

With a sigh, Peyton sat up straight. She leaned forwards to take Brooke's hands away from the pillow and held them gently. "Brooke, I'm fine. Really." She smiled reassuringly, hoping that Brooke would calm down.

Brooke nodded slightly and sat on the bed next to Peyton. With worry in her eyes, she questioned, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Peyton nodded sternly, looking into Brooke's eyes. "Yeah. I promise."

Brooke nodded again as she stood up and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry. I just don't know what to do with myself…" She started to walk away, but quickly turned back around and took Peyton into her arms. "I'm so glad you're okay, Peyton," Brooke stated as she hugged her tightly.

Squeezing her back, Peyton stroked Brooke's back. "So am I," she whispered. She pulled away slightly to look her best friend in the eye and added, "I don't know what I'd do without you, Brooke."

A faint smile on her face, Brooke released Peyton and stood up straight. "Let's not find that one out."

Peyton returned the smile and nodded once. "Fine by me." Slowly, she lowered herself back to her bed, trying to relax.

Brooke nervously crossed her arms over her chest. She always did so when she felt uncomfortable, and her arms were folding through almost this entire situation. She tucked her hair behind her ear before returning her arms back in front of her. "I'll be back later, but I want to go check in on Karen and Lucas."

Sitting back up, Peyton used her hands to lift her elevated leg from the pillows. She moved her dead leg to the edge of the bed, and swung her good one over as well. Peyton started to reach for her crutches as she stated, "Let me come with you."

Quickly grabbing for the crutches before Peyton could get them, Brooke moved them away. Brooke shook her head in disagreement. "No, Peyton. You have to rest."

"I can rest later!" Peyton remarked, pleading with her eyes.

Brooke stared at Peyton for a moment. It was already hard enough to say no to Peyton when she'd give her that look, but a Peyton on crutches? Brooke really didn't want to surrender, but she was weak. "Peyton—"

Hearing a car door slam, Brooke stopped herself and flashed around. She made her way to the window and leaned forwards to look out of it. A giant grin grew on her face, recognizing the person stepping out of the car. She turned back to Peyton and took a bouncy step towards her bed. "Nope! I'm going alone!" she stated as she started out of Peyton's room.

Peyton watched Brooke hop off with a look of shock on her face. She couldn't believe that Brooke turned her down, and did it in such a perky disposition, nonetheless. Blindly, Peyton reached to her right and realized there was nothing there. She turned to look and remembered that Brooke had her crutches in her hands. Peyton yelled down the hall, "Brooke! My crutches!"

"Crutches: yes. Brooke: no," a familiar voice stated from the doorway a minute later.

At that voice, Peyton quickly sat up one more time. She stared at the man standing in the doorframe. That face, voice, and person she missed so much. "Jake," she muttered softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Jake smiled at Peyton sweetly, holding the crutches in one hand. "Hey," he replied, staring deeply into her eyes.

She stared over at him, propping herself up on one arm. "You're here…" Peyton cooed both blissfully and shocked.

"Of course." Jake started into the room slowly, inching closer to her. "I heard about the shooting on the news, and hit the road. I can't believe you're the unnamed gunshot victim," he commented as he was close enough to get a view of her bum leg.

Noticing the way he was eyeing her leg, she smiled faintly. She looked up at him, and with a shrug, she asked, "Expecting me to be the fatality?"

The smile quickly disappeared from Jake's face as he replied, "No." He shook his head at Peyton, breaking their eye contact. "Don't say that…"

Peyton could tell that something she said had instantly changed Jake's mood. "Lighten up," she said with an uneasy voice. "I'm okay," she offered as some kind of trade.

With a clenched jaw, Jake stated softly, "I know…" He sat down on the side of Peyton's bed, close to her, but still keeping his distance. "But what if you weren't?" he questioned, looking up into her eyes. He then looked downwards and continued, "I don't know… If you… I don't even want to think about it."

Those words in her mind, Peyton understood where his sudden upset came from. She reached her hand out to his and took his soft hand into her own. "Jake…" she started.

"Just seeing you like this…" Jake swallowed hard and gripped her hand a tad tighter. "I feel horrible for not being there to protect you," he confessed.

That sweet sentiment touched Peyton. If there was one thing she knew about Jake, it was that his intentions were always good. "I'm okay." Peyton smiled up to Jake and added, "Lucas saved me."

Jake started to nod, but realized that he didn't know much about the shooing. "Luke? Is he alright?"

"Yeah," Peyton said with a nod. She'd be in more of a mess if anything had happened to Lucas, but then she thought about it a little more. "Well, not really… You probably already know about Jimmy…"

Nodding eagerly, Jake stared at Peyton with curious eyes. "Yeah. Jimmy Edwards, the shooter and one of the fatalities," he replied, stating the facts he knew.

Peyton looked at Jake glumly. She figured he must've heard his facts from the news, and thought about the fact that the rest of the world would always know Jimmy as just, "The Shooter". She tried to shake that thought from her mind and sighed. "The other person… The one that passed away…" Peyton hesitated to look in Jake's eyes, knowing that what she had to say was painful. "It was Keith."

Jake was hit hard by those words, not really knowing what to say. "Oh man…" he finally muttered. "Keith?" he questioned with a sullen tone.

"Yeah," Peyton replied remorsefully. "I-I was unconscious at that point, and then Lucas went to the hospital with me." Peyton shrugged slightly, trying to think of all she knew about the situation. She continued, "I guess they said he was trying to talk to Jimmy."

Shaking his head, Jake had a look of disgust on his face. All of it was so hard to understand, and ever harder to accept. "Jimmy shot Keith..?" Jake muttered softly.

Peyton stared down at her leg. She tried to avoid it, but she could still see when the gun being pointed at her. "They think Jimmy shot Keith and then himself…" she stated.

Jake couldn't stop shaking his head. The entire situation was just something he couldn't accept. He hated thinking that this is what really happens in schools, or that it could happen to people he cares so much about. "I never knew Jimmy that well, but I don't understand why anyone would ever pull out a gun and start shooting… Especially to shoot Keith. He's such a good guy."

With a shrug, Peyton looked up into Jake's eyes. "Maybe he was too good," she commented quietly.

Giving Peyton a strange look, Jake inquired, "What do you mean?"

"I don't know," Peyton replied bashfully. "I mean, this probably just sounds really stupid, but I've spent tons of time trying to think of good reasons why people leave." She hesitated to continue, but she could see a look of interest on Jake's face. "One of my theories that I thought of when my mom died—and hasn't been disproved—is that we all have a quota we need to meet. I'm not crazy or anything, but it's just something that used to make sense to me… It's like, a point system and you either get positive points or negative points for the things you do. Good people like my mom and Keith get taken so quick and early because of they go all their points."

Jake nodded, but still had a look of skepticism on his face. "You're a good person, and you're here," he stated.

Peyton smiled dimly at the fact that he could both compliment her and try to prove her wrong at once. "I've done my fair share of bad things too," she clarified. "Those would be negative points."

"And me?" Jake questioned. He smiled at her wondering what she could name. "Lots of negative points?"

Quickly shaking her head, Peyton replied, "No." She smiled at the smug look on his face. She knew he probably thought he outwitted her, but she wasn't finished. "You're not here. You've done all your good points in Tree Hill, and moved on."

Nodding, Jake couldn't deny how much he loved having these types of talks with Peyton. Even though she could disprove him time and time again, it was always refreshing to hear things from her point of view. He stared at her with gentle eyes and asked, "Is it too late to put in some negative points?"

Peyton was quick to shake her head. Even though she wanted so badly to agree, she knew it wasn't the right thing to do. "You've moved on, Jake. And you have Jenny to think about," she remarked with a bit of regret in her voice.

"I do," Jake stated in complete agreement. He shrugged and persistent, "But Nikki will follow wherever we go. If I decide to move back to Tree Hill, Jenny will still have her mom and dad."

Peyton continued shaking her head. She didn't want to fight it, but she didn't want anyone to make stupid decisions either. "Then you're still going backwards," she put in plain words. "Don't you want to move on? I mean, what is there for you here..?"

"You!" Jake exclaimed with the smiled disappearing from his face. "But you obviously don't agree…"

Swallowing hard, Peyton sighed. It was so hard to let go of him those other times, and she just didn't know if she could do it again. "No. I just don't want you to revolve you life around me."

Jake was glad she said that. "It's about being happy, Peyton." He leaned in a little closer and tenderly stroked her cheek. "When I thought that something might've happened to you, that I might not see you again… I thought I'd never have the chance to be happy again."

They both stared hard into each other's eyes. There was always something standing in their way of being with each other, but neither one could think of any reasons anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Pulling up to Lucas' house, Brooke took a deep breath. She simply sat in her car for a moment, staring into the household. She took a look into Lucas' window and saw a shadowy figure move. She swallowed hard before getting out of the car and walking up to his door.

She knocked softly twice, and entered without any reply. "Hey," she said softly after spotting Lucas at his computer. Silence filled the room as he didn't respond of even turn around. Brooke inched a little closer and asked, "How you doing?"

"Are you really asking me that..?" Lucas snapped with a dry voice. He shook his head to himself with a touch of irritation. He continued staring at the computer screen, an empty word document staring him back.

Brooke mentally kicked herself for that one. She knew it was a delicate situation and she really had no idea how to carry herself. "I'm sorry… I just—"

"I've been better," Lucas interjected. He knew that she felt bad for saying that, but part of him didn't care. All those things that he knew and expected her to say meant nothing. Not too many things would mean much with Keith gone.

Sniffling, Karen walked into the room. There were dark rings around her eyes, and the tip of her nose was red. She dragged her feet as she walked, and she was already in her robe. She was carrying a tray of food in her hands, dinner for Lucas. As she set it on his desk, she turned around and spotted Brooke. Karen folded her arms across her chest and simply stared at the girl.

Brooke nervously took a breath. "Hi Karen," she greeted with a soft voice.

Karen continued staring at her as she said, "Brooke. Hello." She sniffled once more and uncrossed her arms. She turned her attention to Luke and stated, "Lucas, no guests."

Shocked, Brooke flashed glances between Karen and Lucas. It really wasn't her day with people, and she knew that it wasn't going to get any better. "I'm sorry. I can just go," Brooke offered with a gesture towards the door.

"Please," Karen plainly insisted.

Even though Lucas wasn't exactly in the mood for Brooke's company, he still felt bad for the way she was being treated. One of the lessons Keith always tried his hardest to make clear is how to treat a lady. "Mom…" Lucas started in a pleading manner.

Brooke glanced back at Lucas and shook her head at him. "It's okay," she stated, taking another step towards the door.

"No, it's not." Karen took a step to the side, blocking Brooke's path. She stared Brooke dead in the eye and noted, "Nothing's okay."

It was never like Karen to be hostile to anyone, and it scared both of the teenagers. They had never come across this side of her before. All Brooke could manage to say was, "I should go."

Lucas tilted his head and looked at the two women in his life from a few feet away. Both were definitely acting strangely from the beginning, and now were also both hurting. If he could, he'd spare all the pain he could. "You don't have to," Lucas offered to Brooke.

Looking over at Luke, Brooke instantly shook her head. "It's what your mom wants."

Karen took a deep breath while staring at Brooke. She took a second to glare at her son before returning the angry eyes at her. "Stay," she hissed. Karen rolled her eyes between the two of them before finishing, "I never get what I want anyways."

The two of them stood silently as they watched Karen leave Lucas' room. No one wanted that simple conversation to end in that manner. Everyone had to watch their words and actions now because Peyton was right all along. Nothing would ever be the same.

Brooke stared up at Lucas with apologetic eyes. "I'm so sorry—"

"You don't have to keep apologizing," Lucas interjected.

Brooke glanced down at the ground before meeting up with his eyes again. "I know. I'm just…" She struggled to find her words. "I'm sorry."

Quickly looking away, Lucas turned his back to Brooke. He cleared his throat and announced, "So am I."

"Is there anything I can do?" Brooke asked as she stood aside helplessly.

Lucas shook his head. "Not unless you can bring Keith back." Lucas swallowed hard as he sat back on his bed and fell to his back in an exhausted manner.

Sympathetically, Brooke sat down next to Lucas. She kindly set her hand on his knee, and stared up at him. Even though he was obviously avoiding her eyes, she still fixed hers on him as she stated boldly, "Keith will always be with us, Luke."

Taking short looks down at Brooke, Lucas clenched his jaw. "Thanks for trying, Brooke. Really." He sat up and took a deep breath. "But I'd rather him just be here. Plain and simple," he stated as he stood up.

"Me too," Brooke agreed.

Lucas took a few steps, pacing the floor. As he stared at his own feet, he muttered, "It should've been me."

Brooke shook her head instantly at that statement. "Don't say that," she remarked without any hesitation.

"It's true." Lucas snickered at himself, just thinking about how much he could regret his own life. "He's so much better than I am, and he didn't deserve to die."

Standing, Brooke went up to Lucas and held down his arms, making Lucas stand still and look at her. "You don't deserve to die either," she stated with much certainty. "And you saved Peyton, Lucas. She would be dead if you didn't do anything." Her voice started to crack slightly, her emotions getting the best of her. It was hard thinking about life without either one of them. "That doesn't mean Keith would be alive. Just two of the best people we know… Gone."

Lucas' heart thumped hard in his chest. He knew she had a point, but her words didn't mean much when Keith is gone. He took another deep breath and shook his head. Lucas looked straight across from him, purposely looking over Brooke's head. "I need to get out of here," he mumbled. "It's just, it's too hard."

Understanding, and wanting to help, Brooke questioned, "Where to?"

Grabbing his jacket off of the back of a chair, Lucas shrugged. "I don't know," he remarked. He started to put his jacket on, and realized there was one place he'd like to be. "How's Peyton..? Can we check on her?"

Brooke watched Lucas closely. She simply shrugged and stated, "Last time I checked, she was with Jake."

Both stood in Luke's room, staring at each other strangely. Lucas was surprised to hear that Jake was in town and with Peyton no less. Then there was Brooke thinking about the fact that the first thing that always comes to her boyfriend's mind is her best friend. Both of them realized that they were in second place to another person, and neither of them enjoyed that fact.


	6. Chapter 6

Brooke folded her arms over her chest, a little irritated with the current topic of conversation. "We should probably let them have some time alone," she insisted.

"True," Lucas said. He nodded his head in agreement, trying to act like it didn't bother him. "But what if he already left?" Lucas blurted. He shrugged and continued, "Peyton shouldn't be home alone."

Brooke took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She knew that there was more to the situation, but she didn't want Peyton to be alone either. Brooke was definitely going back to see Peyton, and if Lucas wanted to come along, she wouldn't stop him.

Lucas nodded and turned the knob of the door. He held the door open and stated, "Then let's go."

Peyton gave Jake a strange look. They always had some excuse for protecting their hearts around each other. For all the other relationships they had, that distance would jeopardize things, but it was just normal for the two of them. Now there weren't any shields, just Jake putting his heart on the line. "You're serious?" she asked skeptically.

Jake took Peyton's hand and cradled it in his own. "I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it," he stated reassuringly with a smile. He stared into her eyes and brushed a few stray hairs out of her eye. He tried to read the expression on her face, but Peyton was always more difficult to read than other girls. "So what do you say?" he asked.

The way Jake held her hand reminded Peyton of the way she woke up in the hospital. Even though it was Jake holding her hand, all she could think about was waking up with Lucas next to her side. Her mind was stuck on their hands intertwined, and feeling safer than ever that way. As she looked up into Jake's optimistic eyes, he swallowed hard. He looked so happy with his decision, and she had no right to tell him what to do. "Welcome back," she remarked.

Smiling, Jake squeezed Peyton's hand a little. He let out a sigh of relief, glad she answered that way. He wasn't sure where her mind went while she was deliberating his move back to Tree Hill, but he was glad that she ended where she did. He leaned in closer to her, wanting a long awaited kiss.

"Welcome back..?" Lucas quickly muttered as they reached Peyton's room. He stood at the entrance of the room, noticing that he just broke something up. And even though he shouldn't be thinking the way he was, he didn't want Jake to be there. Acting as though he hadn't noticed anything, he innocently greeted, "Jake…"

Jake slowly returned to sitting straight up in an irritated fashion. He looked down at Peyton with a look of defeat before turning his attention back up to Lucas. "Hey, man," he said with a head nod. He shifted slightly and saw Brooke join them in the room, slightly winded. "Hey, Brooke."

Lucas smiled faintly at his old friend. It seemed like just yesterday Jake was helping him adjust to the varsity basketball lifestyle. And if that was yesterday, then it was only last night that Peyton belonged to Jake as well. "How long you in town for?" Lucas quickly muttered. He then tried to play it off as cool curiosity instead of plain jealousy as he scratched the temple of his head.

Taking a moment, Jake shared another longing glance and smile with Peyton. He glanced back over to Luke and replied, "For good."

Brooke instantly arched her eyebrows upwards with a look of shock. "What?" she quickly exclaimed, breaking the serene mood in the room.

Jake chuckled softly. He bashfully looked down into his lap, taking Peyton's hand into his own and cradling it softly. He turned back up to Brooke and Lucas as he answered, "Jenny and I are moving back." His smile grew slightly, flashing glances with all his friends in the room.

Feeling a tug at his heart, Lucas watched Jake's gentle gestures with Peyton. It made him sad that he was not the one to be sitting by her side, holding her hand. And it made him just plain angry that someone else was there and doing that. Lucas swallowed hard, thinking about all the history that was there between the four of them. All of them could sense the tension, but no one was quite sure what was behind it all. They had their hunches in conspiracy and heartache, but no one would say a word if they didn't have to.

It was a short awkward silence later that Lucas thought of something. He tried to keep nonchalant as he casually questioned, "What about Nicki?"

Peyton inhaled deeply as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. She was tired, and the mention of Nicki was enough to stir up trouble and the nauseous feeling in the pit of Peyton's stomach. "Nikki too…" she answered with a slightly irritated tone.

Brooke flashed quick and confused glances around the room. "What?" she blurted out once more.

Jake shrugged, not really thinking much about Nicki or the bad times. He was still floating on that cloud of happiness that only one girl could bring him. "We're on good terms now," he explained, more relaxed than anyone else in the room. "She gets Jenny on the weekends, and things have been good lately," he finished with a reassuring nod.

"Good for you," Lucas stated. He wasn't completely genuine in the praise of Jake, but he wasn't going to be obvious either. Jake had always been a good friend to him, and he's always treated Peyton well. There was no reason that Lucas, the boyfriend of Brooke, could get in the way of something that might make Peyton truly happy. He was willing to give up what he wanted if that's what her heart was asking for. If he learned anything from the day, it's that life's too short to waste without love and happiness.

Jake glanced over Lucas, feeling his bitter undertone with that comment. "Yeah," he started, not really sure where any of this conversation was going. He squinted a little, trying to read his friend's strange behavior before he remembered what had happened earlier in the day. "Uh, I'm sorry about your loss, Lucas. He was a good man." Jake nodded in a reassuring fashion, showing that he meant every word. He gripped Peyton's hand a little bit tighter and looked downwards at her. He added with a faint smile on his face, "He's got tons of points."

Brooke exhaled deeply, her head titled back slightly. She took a step in towards the group a little more, feeling someone excluded and baffled. "Excuse me for being repetitive, but what?"

Peyton smiled to herself at Brooke's confusion. She shook her head slightly, but there wasn't much movement with the way she was lying down. "It's nothing, Brooke. I was just telling Jake about my point system…"

None the clearer, Brooke still looked at everyone with uncertainty. "Point system?" she repeated curiously.

"I remember that," Lucas stated, stopping Peyton before she could respond to Brooke. He crept deeper into her room, closer to her bed. He watched his feet as he subtly stepped closer to her. He pressed his lips together before shyly looking into Peyton's eyes. "You really think that worked for Keith?" he asked, hoping for an answer to possibly make everything hurt less.


	7. Chapter 7

Nodding, Peyton smiled warmly at Luke. The smile was faint, but it was reassuring nonetheless. "I do," she cooed softly. She raised her hand up to her face, brushing a few strands of hair out of her face, and also taking her hand away from Jake's. "It's just an idea…" Peyton stared hard into Lucas's eyes before continuing, making sure he saw her and knew that she was sincere. "But he was as good as they come, Luke."

Lucas bit his lip and swallowed hard, trying to hold back the emotions that were begging to escape. "It's a good idea, Peyton," Lucas remarked. He took a moment to himself to sniffle back and keep those unwanted tears from falling. "It's one of the only ones that makes me feel better about what happened to Keith," he finished with his voice starting to break.

Peyton noticed that Lucas was standing over her now, and close enough to touch. She reached out for his hand and held it gently in her own. "I'm glad something does," she remarked supportively.

There was never a doubt that Lucas would be anywhere he needed to be to save Peyton. Even when she'd least expect it, he'd show up and save the day. Sometimes it was as simple as sitting with her while she sketched, or as complex as carrying her out of a school shooting. No matter what, time and time again, Lucas always came through for Peyton. And in this time of great despair, Peyton knew that she had to be by his side. If he needed her, she was going to be his strength. Not even about repayment, it all has to do with the love they share for each other, and the love they will give one another.

Taking deep breaths in exhaustion, Peyton's chest heaved in and out. And even though she was getting tired of holding her own eyelids open, she wouldn't let go of Lucas' hand. She could feel him with her, and he could feel has as well. They didn't move, or speak, but they acted as if they were the only two in the room. Little did they know, the other two were watching them. They saw that connection, the spark, that help Lucas and Peyton together through these situations. Lucas and Peyton always grew closer together as they'd shut out the rest of the world. And when those other two people in the room as well, are the people they supposedly love, nothing is right.

"Are you getting tired, Pey?" Brooke asked softly. She kept her voice in a whisper, both because the quiet in the room was hard to break, and she was having a hard time finding her voice after watching her boyfriend in such a peaceful moment with her best friend. Brooke just wanted to be understanding and supportive at a time like this, but they were making it harder than she ever expected.

Peyton quickly opened her eyes, still finding it hard to keep them that way. "I'm okay," she replied halfheartedly. "I spent most of the day unconscious anyways," she joked, hoping the others would think she's alright as well.

Taking a few large steps closer to Lucas, Brooke grabbed a gentle hold of his arm. "We should probably go," Brooke stated. She stroked his shoulder softly, subtly pulling his hand away from Peyton's. Brooke watched Peyton's hand weakly, now knowing that Lucas' grip on her was just as strong, if not stronger, than Peyton's efforts. She clenched her jaw, trying not to make anything out of that, and continued, "Let Peyton get some rest."

Inhaling deeply, Peyton tried her hardest to fight the exhaustion and wake herself. "Really, you guys… I'm okay," she managed to mutter. It took her a moment before she breathed deeply to stay alert once more. "I want to… Spend time with my… Friends…" she said between struggling breaths.

Lucas broke free from Brooke's hold, trying to play it off as nothing. He knelt down on the floor, his head slightly above Peyton's. He raised his hand softly to her curls, placing them off of her porcelain skin. "We want to spend time with you too. But we need you back and better soon, so you have to rest," he said calmingly. "There's always tomorrow," he added, both for Peyton and himself.

"I'm not going…" Peyton started with her heavy eyes completely shut. She managed to open them slightly, getting one clear shot of Lucas. "…Anywhere," she finished before finally letting her eyes fall closed for the night.

Smiling faintly to himself, Lucas whispered quietly in her ear, "That's the best news I've heard all day." He raised himself a tad to kiss her gently on the forehead. "Goodnight, Peyton," he cooed.

Wanting that angelic view of Lucas to be the last image in her head before sleeping, Peyton stopped fighting her eyelids and let them stay shut. "Night…" she replied, half silent to everyone else.

Brooke pressed her lips together, trying to avoid the fact that she had just watched that moment. She knew that Lucas and Peyton shared an untouchable friendship at times, but she knew it was more than friendship this time. Deep down, she always knew it, she just couldn't manage to let Lucas go. Brooke brushed past Lucas to get to Peyton. She barely hugged her best friend, trying not to disturb her as she said quietly, "I love you, P.Sawyer."

Feeling Brooke's dim hug, Peyton was starting to fall asleep. It wasn't just her eyes now, but her mind was fading in the exhaustion as well. "I love you too…" she mumbled, barely able to move her lips coherently.

Starting to leave, Lucas followed Brooke's quiet footsteps to Peyton's bedroom door. He stopped though, looking back and seeing Jake simply standing over Peyton, watching her. Lucas tiptoed over to Jake and kept his voice quiet. "Are you staying at your parents' place? We can give you a ride," he offered. It wasn't that Lucas didn't trust Jake alone with an unconscious Peyton. It was more like if he couldn't stay with her, no one else could.

"I've got my car," Jake replied, getting Lucas' hint. He knew that Luke was riding him pretty hard, but he thought they knew each other better than that. Apparently, he was wrong about the strength of their friendship.

Lucas took one step away before turning back to Jake and glancing him over again. "You coming?" he asked, trying to make sure he'd leave as well.

"Sure," Jake replied, tired of Lucas' hassling. "I can see her tomorrow," he added, showing that he wouldn't be stopped from spending time with Peyton. Jake glared at Lucas for a moment, showing him he meant his words. He then made his way over to Peyton and whispered over her, "Sleep tight," and kissed her on the forehead.

He paused for a moment, waiting for a reply, but she was asleep by then. It was a little disappointing that he was the only one to not have a return from Peyton, but he could understand that she must've been beyond tired. He had never seen her so completely out of it before, or struggling so hard to stay awake. Trying not to take it personally, he gave Lucas one last look before heading out the door and to his car.

Lucas glanced back at Peyton and noticed the way she was left. He walked over to her once again and pulled her blanket over her body. Lucas couldn't help it, and gave her forehead one more kiss. And with no one around, and no consequences to his words, he stated, "I love you, Peyton Sawyer."

"I love you too, Lucas…" Peyton muttered, half asleep, half awake. She didn't know why she didn't reply to Jake's words, but she knew why she had to reply to Luke's. It was the truth, and that's all there was left to say.

The smirk back on his face, Lucas stood up straight. He didn't want to leave Peyton, especially now, but he knew Brooke was waiting for him downstairs. He started to turn away from Peyton and head towards the door, but he saw Brooke standing directly behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Lucas stood up straight and gave his girlfriend apologetic eyes. As she started to storm out, he ran after her, but still made sure to keep quiet for Peyton. They both scurried down the stairs, and right after exiting the house, Lucas called out, "Brooke!"

Brooke stopped in her tracks, turning around and getting into his face. "Don't, Luke." She took a minute to bitterly stare up into his eyes, both heartbroken and angry. She knew it wasn't the time or place, especially after the events that happened that day, but she couldn't keep it to herself anymore. "I get it, alright?" She continued to stomp off, reaching the driveway.

"Get what?" Lucas exclaimed, still following her.

"You're in love with my best friend!" Brooke hollered, her voice cracking slightly as well. She took a deep breath, her eyes starting to water. She turned around to face Lucas one more time as she stated calmly, "I get it."

Shaking his head, Lucas got close to Brooke and took on her hands. "It's not like that," he explained.

Yanking her hand away from his, Brooke knew that it was all a lie. Just holding his hand, she knew he didn't feel the same spark that he did while he'd hold Peyton's. "Then what is it like?" she bit back. "What did I just walk in on?" Brooke clenched her jaw and tears fell. She lowered her voice and finished, "And what have I known deep down for too long..?"

"I…" Lucas started, staring down at Brooke. He could tell that he had done too much damage to her already. And with every second longer that he hesitated, he'd only make matters worse. But still, he couldn't find his words. He didn't know what emotions were surging through him. He just didn't know that he couldn't deny anything that Brooke had said.

Brooke pressed her lips together and shook her head slowly. "That's what I thought," she replied softly. She sniffled back, completely defeated. She turned away and started towards her car again.

Calling after her, Lucas stated, "I'm sorry, Brooke."

Shaking her head bitterly, Brooke didn't bother to turn around. She simply continued on until she reached her car door. "Don't be," she replied. She opened her car door, but before taking her seat, she stated, "I was the idiot that thought Lucas Scott could possibly love me more than Peyton Sawyer. It's my fault."

Lucas raced around the car, just as Brooke too her seat. He reached out and caught the door before she could close it. "Don't think that," he pleaded.

"It's hard not to," Brooke said simply. "Especially since it's the truth."

Stepping back, Lucas gave Brooke apologetic eyes once more. He couldn't say anything else to make her hurt less or defend himself. Nothing they said to each other was meant to hurtful. They were merely being honest with each other, and maybe even themselves. Everything said wasn't anything they've never heard or thought before.

Brooke slammed her door closed and quickly reversed out of the driveway. She sped off into the street, leaving Lucas stranded. He stood outside for a moment, his hands on his head, trying to figure out what to do next.

Even though it was very possible for him to just walk home, he turned back to Peyton's house. He walked up to her bedroom, staying quiet and taking deep breaths. Standing at the foot of her bed, he took a moment to watch her sleeping so peacefully. Still keeping his eyes on her, and taking the occasional glance towards the path he was walking, Lucas found his way to a comfortable chair she had near her closet. He moved some of her clothes off of it so he could have a seat, and he continued watching her until he fell asleep as well.


	9. Chapter 9

"Owww!" Peyton exclaimed in pain, reaching down at her leg. She struggled to sit up completely, realizing her body ached so much that lying down was best.

Lucas quickly straightened up in his seat and stared over at the bed. He saw Peyton fidgeting and grabbing at her bullet wound. "Whoa!" he called out, standing up. He continued over to her and took a seat beside her on the bed. "Take it easy there," he said, stroking her leg as gently as possible.

Peyton took deep breaths, clenching her jaw and trying to keep herself from cursing out loud in pain. Before she could completely calm herself, Peyton stared at Lucas strangely and asked, "What are you doing here?"

A smirk grew on Lucas' face. He loved her feistiness, even if it was a little too early in the morning for a lot of it. "Don't I at least get a 'good morning'?" he inquired, still rubbing her leg carefully.

"Good morning," she said, also with a grin. Quickly dropping that expression, she still focused in on Luke's eyes. "Now what are you doing here?"

Letting out a chuckled, Lucas looked away from her. It was amazing how she could manage to outwit him, even less than a few minutes after waking up. He exhaled deeply and shook his head, trying to find the words to explain his presence. "I, uh, crashed on your sofa over there." He finally let his eyes meet Peyton's again as he stated, "I hope you don't mind."

Shaking her head, Peyton softly replied, "No, it's cool." She yawned slightly, still trying to get the sleep out of her system. "You know you're always welcome," she added.

With a warm smile on his face, Lucas cooed, "Thanks"

Peyton laid back and stretched for a second. She then sat up and stared hard into Luke's eyes. "You still haven't told me why you're here though," she noted, eyeing him for more answers than he had given.

Lucas threw his head back slightly and sighed. He knew he got away with that one too easy. "Brooke kinda stranded me here," he finally admitted. And after even more hesitation, he glanced back at Peyton and confessed, "After we broke up."

Her eyes going wide, Peyton jaw dropped slightly as well. "You guys broke up?" she repeated in shock. She couldn't believe that her two best friends weren't together anymore. Especially after all the heartache all three of them put each other through when it came to Lucas' heart. Concerned about where tears would fall, Peyton put her hand on top of his and asked, "What happened, Luke?"

Seeing Peyton's reaction was somewhat of a blow to Lucas. He knew she had a right to be worried about Brooke, but at the same time, he was hoping to see that a part of her was happy about the breakup. He wanted it to mean more to her than just another high school romance ending. Lucas wanted her to see it was the beginning of something more. "It's not important," he stated, shaking it off with ease. "I guess we just realized some things after everything that happened yesterday," he explained, hinting towards something more powerful being behind it all.

Feeling like Lucas was hiding his feelings, Peyton tried to push things aside. She didn't want to meddle, especially since it seemed like he didn't want to talk about any of it. "I'm sorry," she apologized, both for prying and the events of yesterday.

Lucas looked downwards, seeing his hand was still being held by her. The smile returned to his face within seconds as he said, "Hey, it's alright."

Nodding, Peyton glanced down as well. She squeezed Luke's hand slightly, a thought suddenly hitting her. She knew it was wrong to be thinking this way, and particularly so soon, but she couldn't help imagining holding Lucas' hand all the time. And maybe, instead of only being a friend, she could have everything else as well. Her heart skipped a beat as she slowly looked up into Lucas' eyes.

Peyton swallowed hard and quickly pulled her hand away. She turned away from him and lifted her leg painfully. She brought it around to the opposite side of the bed from Lucas, trying to avoid the feelings that she couldn't let escape again. "Is Brooke okay?" she questioned, trying to play off the previous moment.

Clearing his throat, Lucas got the hint. He was able to see both the passion and fear in her eyes; a classic Peyton move. "Well, she did ditch me here and all," he responded, following her lead.

Hanging her legs off of the edge of the bed, Peyton sat for a moment, readying herself to stand. "Oh yeah," she remarked, remembering that part of the story.

"I could've walked home, you know," Luke quickly commented. He glanced subtly over his shoulder, trying not to pay much attention to Peyton. He knew that she was signaling him to give her some space, so he would, but he couldn't keep all of it in him.

Looking down into her lap, Peyton smiled to herself. "I know," she stated in a soft voice. She turned her body slightly, gazing back at Lucas in the same manner. "I'm glad you didn't."

Lucas sighed in relief, but did his best to hide his reaction. "Me too."

Peyton did her best to stand, losing balance a little. She bit her bottom lip, holding in the pain and reaching for her crutches. She regained her balance and started towards her bathroom. "If you're lucky, I might just let you make me breakfast," she commented, hobbling off.

Turning around, Lucas only managed to get a glance of her closing the bathroom door. He smiled to himself once more and stood. He went over to her wall and glanced over her drawings that were hung, and the paint that had been on the walls since the beginning of the summer. Even though he didn't say it so much anymore, her art meant tons to him. He'd like to take the time when she wasn't looking to admire it, and try and read into her soul like they used to do with each other.

Hearing the door open up again, Lucas swung around to look at his friend. "What'll it be, Miss Sawyer?" he questioned, referring to the breakfast.

Her face lighting up, Peyton thought about what she could possible eat. She wasn't serious when she said that to Lucas, but if he was going to make her something, she was going to make it worthwhile. "Pancakes!" she finally blurted, returning to a seated position at the foot of her bed. She waited for a moment and had a long yawn. "And a giant cup of coffee," she added, realizing that she was still a little tired.

Lucas scratched his forehead, a little hesitant. He wanted to make Peyton's wish his command, but he had his doubts. "My pancakes usually turn out hard as brick or stay soupy batter," he stated with a chuckle. He took a moment to think, and then remarked, "So why don't I go grab us some food from the café?"

Peyton looked at Lucas strangely, not knowing if he had thought things through. "You think your mom would open today?" she inquired.

"I didn't even…" Lucas started. He soon lost his words, not sure where else his mind could go. He had been so focused on his breakup with Brooke, and his relationship with Peyton that he hadn't almost forgotten other things that had happened the day before. Tears streamed from his eyes, but he fought his damnedest to keep them back. He stared up at the ceiling, hoping gravity would be on his side to keep those tears in him. "I can't do this!" he exclaimed.

Standing up once more, Peyton didn't bother to try and catch herself or use her crutches. She didn't want to waste a moment, and hopped over to Lucas' side. Peyton put her hand on his shoulder and questioned, "Can't do what?" She waited for a moment with no reply, and hopped once more, half making her way around Lucas, and half turning him towards her. "Cry?" she added, seeing that broken look on his face.

"I have to be strong," Lucas replied with a cracked voice. He clenched his jaw tight, keeping his emotions under control. He didn't want to show any signs that he couldn't do this on his own. "My mom needs me to be there for her," he explained. "I can't--."

Peyton continued staring into his eyes, understanding why he was putting up this front. If she knew anything about losing someone important, it was that letting your own weakness show as hard. You don't want to make your pain apparent if it could possibly make another's worse. "Lucas…" Peyton started, taking him into her arms for a hug.

Lucas shook her head, rejecting her slightly. "No!" He fought against her, not wanting to become helpless. He was supposed to be Peyton's hero, saving her when she needed him. He wasn't going to let that role reverse. "I can't! I—" Losing control, the tears fell hard from Lucas' eyes. He gripped Peyton tight, leaning on her and holding her close. "God! I miss Keith so much!" he finally admitted, crying into her shoulders.

The weight finally getting to be too much, Peyton fell backwards, sitting on her bed with Lucas to her side. She kept her arms wrapped tenderly around him, trying to be that support that he so badly needed. "I know," she cooed, letting him know that she was there and that she understood.

Peyton breathed deeply. Her leg surged with pain as she felt a warm liquid run down from her bullet wound. The pressure must've ruptured it once more, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was hold onto Lucas and make him feel safe. This moment was only another reminder that their lives have changed, and things might never go back. She wanted to tell him that things would be alright, but she didn't know that. No one knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

Sniffling back, Lucas whispered into Peyton shoulder, "I'm fine." It took him a moment before he could pull back and look her in the eye. He just needed to regain control of his emotions. "I'll be alright," he stated, hoping that it was the truth.

Watching Lucas and trying to read his body language, Peyton nodded. She still held him close, stroking his back. But caring too much to just let him go, she questioned, "You sure?"

Lucas nodded briefly, wiping the tears off of his face. "For now," he answered, staring into her eyes. He took deep breaths and glanced downwards, slightly embarrassed for letting her seem him at his weakest. As he was looking down, he noticed a red stained dragged across a short distance of the carpet. He shifted his weight quickly, turning his body just enough to get a view of her wound leaking a scarlet liquid. "Your leg, Peyton!" he exclaimed, pointing out the injury. It only took him a second to realize what had caused its reopening. "I'm sorry!"

Peyton tried her best to hide her pain, placing a faint smile on her face. "It's not so bad," she commented, trying to convince both herself and Lucas. "It could be worse," she whispered, still reeling from the fright of the previous day.

Kneeling down on the floor, Lucas propped himself in front of Peyton. He ran his finger underneath the bullet wound, trying to measure the intensity. "You sure?" he asked, caring too much in the same way as Peyton.

Not exactly wanting to lie to him, Peyton reached out for Lucas' hand and pulled him up as she stood. She used his help to balance herself before hopping towards the bathroom. Peyton painfully tried limping on it, only cringing when Lucas wasn't looking. "Just help me clean it up."

Without any hesitation, Lucas followed after her. And even though he couldn't see her face, he knew what she was doing. Putting on a brave face was the way both of them acted. Neither of them liked to be vulnerable, and they hated showing it even more than that. So without her asking for help, he would help her. He took a few large and quick steps to catch up with her and placed his hands on her hips, guiding her into the bathroom. Helping Peyton over to her shower, Lucas waited to lower her down to sit on the edge of the bathtub. As she sat, he reached for a clean towel and rinsed it with water. He brought it back to Peyton and dabbed over the wound as gently as possible, not wanting to cause her anymore pain. She had had it so rough lately, Lucas felt like it was the least he could do to make her feel better.

Trying to think of something to take the sting off of her mind, Lucas remarked, "Sorry for having that breakdown on you."

"Don't be," Peyton instantly remarked. She looked up at him, slightly pleased, but quickly looked back down. She knew it must've sounded really random, but she had her reasons for her thinking. "You've seen me through some pretty tough times, Luke. And you're always there when I need you," she started. Peyton stopped for a moment, not really sure how to put the rest of her feelings into words. Honestly, she was just happy that he trusted her enough to let his guard down around her, even if she still had problems doing that around anyone. "But you do not have to put on a brave face for me," she finished finally.

Lucas looked up at Peyton, somewhat surprised. He thought that what happened only made him look like a fool, but it actually meant something to Peyton. And the way that she was staring into his eyes, he knew that she was opening up to him as well. "That means a lot, Peyton," he replied softly. He took the towel off of her wound and simply took a minute to stare up at her angelic-like presence.

Peyton smiled, but she couldn't help blushing. "It is a lot," she joked, making a pondering face. It was easy to hide behind her humor when things got too serious. Even if it was the perfect time to confess things or make points clear, she would always let her fears get the best of her. Only after a moment of hesitation and much deliberation was she able to coo, "But you're worth it."

Another flash of shock, Lucas stared up at her once more. He swallowed hard, thinking about what he wanted to do. It was one of those moments that he couldn't help but want her as more. She couldn't say those kinds of words to him and think that all they were are just friends. And feeling that in his heart, more and more by the second, Lucas raised himself from the ground and inched closer to her face. He moved closer to her slowly, not wanting to jump the gun or take advantage. His lips were so close to hers he could almost taste them, but he couldn't hit the target. Luke's fears got to the best of him as he turned slightly and simply huddled tenderly in her arms, giving her a hug.

Pulling away, Lucas stood up straight and stated, "Let me go see if I can get you those pancakes." He held his hands out for hers, helping her stand as well. He then added, "Otherwise you're drinking them."

Letting out a faint giggle, Peyton stared at Lucas strangely. She appreciated the hug he gave her, but she got a weird vibe from it. Just the way that he approached her was enough to send shivers up her spine. There was something about that particular feeling that she knew she could only get with Luke, and only when they had a connection. Even though she was aware he only held his hands out to help her stand, Peyton kept a hold of him. "Let me come with you," she stated, subtly holding his hand in her own.

Lucas tilted his head as he looked at her, thinking over the idea. "I don't know," he muttered skeptically. He glanced downwards at her leg and worried for her wellbeing. "Are you sure you can be out of bed?" he questioned, massaging her hand gently with his thumb.

With a touch of feistiness, Peyton raised her eyebrow at him. She remarked with ease, "I can do whatever I want, Luke."

Nodding, Lucas expected her to say something to that degree. He meant well with his concern, but he also knew that Peyton was as stubborn as they come at times. "I just don't want it to get worse," he explained, still cradling her hand without any intention of hiding it.

"Things are always better with you," Peyton declared with a smile on her face. She couldn't believe that she said it out loud, but she did and it felt good.

Her words also brought a smile to Lucas' face. He always had his doubts when they'd disagree or grow distant, but these moments made it clear that their connection was something real. Lucas held on tight to her hand, but used his other arm to wrap around her in a hug. "I don't want anything else to happen to you," he admitted. "You've been through enough."

"Well, I'll be with you, right?" Peyton inquired, obviously with a point behind her question.

A little confused, Lucas nodded. "Yeah," he responded, waiting for her to continue.

Reaching out for her crutches, Peyton let go of Lucas' hand. She still kept him close however, brushing up against him as she passed. And even though she was dressed in a pair of short and an oversized sweatshirt, she was heading towards the door. "Then I don't think we need to worry, hero," she remarked with a smile at Lucas. She nodded her head towards the door and added, "Let's go."


	11. Chapter 11

Finally arriving at Karen's Café, Lucas and Peyton peeked through the window to find multiple customers. Both of them turned to each other and shared a look, realizing that the café was open like normal, but everything else still felt different.

They stepped inside, Lucas first, only so he could hold the door open as Peyton hobbled inside. He waited for her to pass him, watching closely to make sure she was still traveling well. He'd help her in any way possible, just watching and waiting for a signal to rush to her side. Only a few steps in, the two of them stopped to look around, who was there and who was missing. Trying to find who was pretending that life goes on, even after the drama, was simple in the room full of people.

Perking up a little, Jake glanced over his shoulder to find his friends behind him. He put down his coffee cup and called out, "Peyton!" He smiled sweetly at her, glad to see she was up and about. The only thing that he didn't like about that was that she was out with Lucas. If there had to be anyone else in the picture, Jake just wished it was himself. "Hey Luke," he stated with a touch of a bitter undertone.

Peyton returned the smile and made her way over to his table. "Hi," she greeted as she sat down in the chair Jake had pulled out for her.

Following, Lucas made his way over as well. He didn't know why, but Jake was the last person he wanted to see this morning. Truthfully, he did know why, but wasn't ready to admit it to the world just quite yet. "Jake," Lucas greeted as well with the same bitterness.

Flashing glances between the two, Peyton could feel the tension between them fill the room. She didn't know why they were acting so strangely, especially since the two of them were friends since the very beginning or their story. All she wanted was for things to go back to normal, or at least how things felt before the shooting. Life wasn't perfect then, but it wasn't so awkward. Pushing a chair out with one of her crutches, Peyton welcomed, "Lucas?"

With the shake of his head, Lucas swallowed hard. He knew that she was trying to make things better between him and Jake, but that was because she didn't fully understand. Looking around the café, Lucas was obviously distant. He wanted to grab Peyton's hand and take both of them away from Tree Hill and live easily, but that wouldn't be the case.

And after realizing that, Lucas spotted his mother behind the counter. There was no smile, and there were no tears. She seemed expressionless and functioned robotically. Knowing that he should talk to her, Lucas pointed his voice towards his friends and commented, "I'll be right back."

She nodded, but Peyton could tell that Lucas didn't see or care about anyone but his mom at this point. Peyton continued watching him for a minute before turning to Jake and placing her hand over his for a brief moment. "It's not you," she tried to convince.

Jake looked at Peyton strangely. He couldn't believe that she said that, even if she meant well. It was obviously Jake, and for that matter, he knew why they were bothered by each other this time around. He was just shocked that Peyton could be so naïve. "Sure," Jake responded sarcastically. He waited for a moment before he understood how unfair he was being to her. "You two getting some breakfast?" he asked, trying to make some sort of conversation, as hard as it may be to talk to her at times.

"Yeah," Peyton let out with a nod. She stared over at Lucas approaching his mother slowly. She could only imagine how hard it must be for both of them. Granted, she lived through losing two moms, but the circumstances were different. Losing someone is difficult in the least, but it gets worse. "I'm surprised she's even open today," Peyton finally admitted.

Pressing his lips together, Jake too his eyes off of Peyton and turned his attention to Karen. He could tell that Peyton wasn't really up to talking about much else. "She's hurting pretty bad," he stated. He continued watching Lucas and his mom, almost dancing around each other in a very careful way. It wasn't long before all he could feel was heartache. "You can tell just by looking at her."

Nodding, Peyton sniffled back. "I know what she's going through…" she confessed in a whisper. She looked up at Jake and could see that he was a touch confused. They talked a lot, and they knew about each other's pasts, but it wasn't the same as just knowing one another by a look. "Trust me," she added somewhat forcefully.

Lucas swallowed hard before he finally reached his mom at the counter. He stood on the opposite side, in front of her as she wiped the counters down. "Hey Mom," he greeted in a calm tone, trying to keep the mood relaxed.

"Lucas!" Karen exclaimed, a touch of anger covered with worry in her eyes. Her face was still dead in a way, nearly expressionless. "Where have you been?!" She could say the words and make the motions, but Lucas knew her better than that.

Backing down somewhat, Lucas knew he was in the wrong for disappearing the night before. She was already upset with Brooke visiting, he should've never left. "Sorry," he stated, pleading as well with apologetic eyes. He explained, "I stayed at Peyton's house last night." He continued to watch over his mother, but saw her eyes bulge at his last statement. He tried to correct himself, "Not like—" But he received another dirty glare from his mom before he could finish, "I just crashed on the couch."

Karen let her face drop again, obviously distant. Her mind was focused on Keith and all those things she'd never be able to have with him. It was hard enough living through all these years in Tree Hill, but she never really knew pain until now. Trying to take that hurt out in any other way, Karen turned her attention to her son. "You should've called," she remarked in a very motherly voice.

With a nod, Lucas replied, "I know and I'm sorry."

Coming around the counter, Karen held a plastic tub at her side, and an old rag in the other hand. She passed Lucas and commented, "That's fine," not paying much attention to Lucas' sincerity, nor her own. She wiped down a table and took the dirty plates and cups into her tub. She continued on to the next table, just one down from Peyton and Jake. Before she finished clearing that table, she flashed around to her son and stated, "Say goodbye to Peyton."

Catching up with the others, Lucas stood between his mom and Peyton's table. He looked over his mother strangely and questioned, "What?"

"I want you home," Karen stated with ease. Her face was dull and her eyes piercing as she spoke. "Now." And even though she could say her words so boldly, nothing else she seemed sure of anymore. "No visitors," she added lastly with a subtle glance at Peyton.

"Mom!" Lucas exclaimed in an outraged manner. He couldn't believe that she would even suggest such a thing, even if she was angry at the world for taking Keith. Lucas looked back at Peyton as well, hoping that maybe she didn't hear, or she wasn't the one receiving angry eyes from his mom. "She's my friend and I don't want to leave her," he tried to explain.

Karen shook her head and snickered at Lucas. She had always thought her son was bright and one step above everyone else, even herself at times. But in this case, she just couldn't understand where he was coming from. "Well we don't always get what we want, Lucas," she threw back bitterly. She hated the way that her son found love in every direction, and at such a young age. She found love, got stung by it, found love, and had it taken away once more. Nothing was true to her anymore. "Even when you don't want people to leave, you just have to deal with it. You should know that by now."

Almost as if Lucas wasn't standing in front of her, Karen continued darting evil looks at Peyton. Her glare was nearly deadly, and everyone could see who it was intended for.

Lucas shuffled his feet slightly, trying to cut off his mom's view of Peyton. He didn't know why she was taking her grief out on Peyton, but he knew she didn't deserve it. If Karen was going to be mad at anyone, Lucas wanted to make it clear that it should be him. "You can't—"

Peyton could see that an argument was about to break out, and on her behalf. She didn't want mother and son to be plotting against each other, especially the two of them. Even if Karen wasn't her usual self, Peyton loved her like the stable mother figure she's missed out on. And as for Lucas, she knew how much family and friends meant to him, and she wasn't going to let one come above the other.

Standing up, Peyton wobbled a tad before she could balance herself and state, "It's okay, Luke. I'll just go." She sighed slightly as she hesitated to look at Karen with timid eyes. She knew where all the pain and anger was coming from because she had stood in Karen's spot before. She wanted to apologize to Karen and add how much she understood, but Peyton knew that wouldn't make much difference. Heartache is heartache, and a person's words hardly dull that.

Her eyes dropping, Peyton couldn't stand to look at Karen much longer. It was horrible that she was being targeted in this whole argument, but she also knew that Karen had her points. Lucas didn't have to go back into that school, and he didn't have to stay with Peyton in the hospital. She was glad he did, but Karen obviously wasn't. Peyton slowly pivoted and took only a few short steps, starting to leave.

"See how easy it is for her to leave you?" Karen shot at Lucas with no subtlety or tact. Part of her wanted Peyton and everyone else to hear the conversation. She wanted everyone to understand why things weren't alright with her, and why she wasn't the bad person in this instant. "Why can't you just do the same?!" she questioned in a roaring whisper.

Clenching his fists, Lucas tried to keep his emotions in check. He wanted to start yelling, kicking and screaming like a child. He had fought so hard to keep Peyton, he wasn't going to let mother's orders separate them. He was trying to simply use his words to make Karen understand, but he felt so defeated. Trying one more time, Lucas looked at his mother wholeheartedly and started, "Mom…"

Not wanting to hear anymore, Karen looked downwards, breaking her eye contact with Lucas. She held her hand out in front of her, signaling that she had heard enough.

Feeling like Karen didn't comprehend the situation correctly, Peyton finally explained, "It's never easy for me to leave your son." She still couldn't bring herself to look such an angry force in the eyes, but she knew that it needed to be said. Both Karen and Lucas needed to hear that Peyton cared as well.

Karen lifted her head once more and looked Peyton in the eye. "You shut your mouth," she stated loudly and harshly. She didn't care how Peyton meant it, or what her intentions were by saying that. All she knew was that she wasn't going to be disobeyed by teenagers that knew nothing about love.

Placing his arms out to his sides, Lucas used one to cover Peyton slightly. Half of him stood in front of her, shielding her from whatever anyone else would throw at them. Eh wouldn't let her be the target any longer. "Mom!" Lucas finally released his outrage, ready to let everything out if he had to. He was going to lay everything out on the table if he must, even those feelings that he had buried down deep.

"What's so special about her, Lucas?" Karen could see the way Lucas so subtly protected Peyton Sawyer, and part of her couldn't stand it. She didn't know why Peyton made her so angry, and why Lucas' actions to help his friend made her so sad. All these emotions started to run through Karen until tears formed in her eyes and she couldn't control the volume of her yells. Her voice started to crack and she threw out, "She cost me my Keith and I almost lose you too!" Karen breathed deep, trying to regain her composure, but it was too late. She had let go of all her balance and was losing it. She didn't even mean to holler such cruel statements, but she couldn't control herself anymore. "Is she really worth all of that?!"

Lucas, as well as the rest of the café, was at a loss for words. They had never seen Karen have such an intense meltdown before. Even has a seventeen-year-old mother, she had always seemed so calm and composed. It was scary to see her in such a mess, and over Peyton, nonetheless. Lucas hadn't seen that point of view until she screamed the words, and even then, he couldn't see Peyton in such a negative light. All he wanted to do was to help his mom, but he didn't see that Peyton was the problem.

Peyton sniffled back. She had thought to herself repeatedly what would've happened if she wasn't saved by Lucas. She wanted to know if someone else would come to her rescue. Maybe she would've died, but all the rest would've survived. She didn't know what would've happen or how things would've changed, but if there was any hope for Keith being alive, then there was a right to blame Peyton for the losses. "I'm sorry…"

Blinking tears out of her eyes, Peyton shared a glance with Lucas before limping her way out of the café. With the crutches holding her back, she couldn't gain much speed. She wanted to sprint out of there, and out of Tree Hill, but she couldn't. All she could do was hope she could make her way out soon enough so that she could finally breath on safe grounds.


	12. Chapter 12

Karen snickered at Peyton as she hobbled away. She continued to shake her head in disgust, but Karen had one more thing to say. She stormed up to Peyton, catching up without any problem. She took Peyton's by the arm and stood closely behind her. And in Peyton's ear, Karen stated boldly, "'Sorry' fixes nothing!"

Luke swallowed hard, watching two of the people he cared most for in the world, fighting each other. Well, Peyton wasn't doing much fighting, but his mom was kicking Peyton while she was already down. And even though most everyone understood that it was Karen's grief taking a wrong turn, it had gone too far.

Shaking his head disappointedly, Jake finally managed to look up at the players in the scene. He caught a glimpse of Peyton bolting out of the café door, and called out, "Peyton!" Jake stood instantly and grabbed his jacket off of the back of his chair, throwing some cash out onto his table as well. He was in a hurry to catch up with her, but he took a moment to throw an evil glare in Lucas' direction. Even though Luke wasn't his favorite person at the moment, he still wanted to hear Lucas defend Peyton the way she deserved.

As Jake made his way out of the café, Karen turned back away from the door. She started closer to her son, almost as if their previous conversation never even happened. It was scary the way her moods were able to switch back and forth, and so dramatically nonetheless. It was all the pain within her that made her act so illogically, and in return, it killed everyone else to see her that way.

His jaw clenched, and taking deep breaths, Lucas looked his mom dead in the eye as she approached. He was having a hard time getting through to her, and he knew that she was hurting too much to care at this point. So no matter what she had to say, he had to make his point. "She is worth it."

Her rage returning, Karen let the tub of dishes fall down on the table hard. She started, "Lucas—"

"No!" Lucas interjected. He repeatedly shook his head, mentally kicking himself for letting her talk about Peyton like that. Even if she was just dealing with the pain the only way she knew how, it wasn't good enough for him. He couldn't imagine anyone being so cruel to that girl. "Mom, you have no idea what you're talking about, okay?" he said, hoping that she'd take the time out to listen to him.

When he could see he was getting nowhere, and fast, he turned his back to his mother. He took a deep breath before taking steps towards the door, and out of the café. He wanted to be understanding to his mother's needs, but there was a part of him that wanted to lash out and tell her she's wrong. He wanted to show her tough love, or something of that sort to make her realize the faults in this entire dilemma.

Karen huffed as she grabbed her son's wrist. She held on to him tight and yanked on his arm slightly, trying to make him turn enough to make eye contact. "Don't you dare go after that girl, Lucas Scott," she hollered in the angriest tone she could produce.

Lucas shook his head and did his best to turn away from Karen's penetrating eyes. He had never felt so distant from his mom, but he had pull away. She was in the wrong this time, and between the two women that lived in his heart, he had to go with the other. He remarked in a whisper, "I have to."

Less than a block away, Peyton had enough of her run out of Tree Hill. She was exhausted and her legs were starting to cramp. All she wanted to do was be able to walk like normal, and maybe even let out some tears. But instead of letting herself cry, she made herself angry and yelled, "Stupid crutches!"

"Hey," Jake cooed as he approached Peyton. He placed his hand on her shoulder and commented, "Take it easy." He let his hand fall down her shoulder and to her back, stroking it slightly. Jake did his best to calm her as they took a few more steps down the deserted sidewalk. "Sit down," he insisted as they approached a bench.

Peyton sat down and breathed heavily. She had worked herself up so much, and the pace she was at on her crutches as pretty speedy. "She blames me," she finally managed to say, obviously exhausted. She sniffled back the tears that were screaming to escape, adding quietly, "And she's right."

Jake sat down beside her, leaning forwards so he could see her face. "She's not right," he said surely.

"Yes she is!" Peyton quickly bit back. The tears broke out and streamed down her cheeks effortlessly. She threw her hands into the air in somewhat of a frustrated manner and emphasized, "Lucas just keeps on saving me over and over again."

Nodding, Jake knew that was the truth. He knew that Lucas Scott was the one taking care of the girl Jake left behind, and that killed him. Jake wanted to be able to care for this girl, but someone else was doing it. "He cares about you," Jake explained, almost bitter about that.

Peyton shook her head and let the last of her tears slip. "Well he shouldn't," she stated. Brushing her hands over her face, Peyton dried her face, but she still looked like a girl that had been crying. "All I do is hurt and then get other people hurt worse," she elaborated, tired of the cycle of her story.

Watching her, Jake could tell that she was serious. He couldn't believe that such an amazing woman would say words like that. He knew her history, and that she took a lot of things to heart, but he also knew that so much good came from her as well. "That's not true."

Shrugging, Peyton rolled her eyes. "Then why did I lose two moms and still manage to kill off another parent?" She glanced over at Jake, raising an eyebrow along with her question. She knew that he meant well, but she wasn't buying into his words. She felt like she was the reason for so much bad, for most of the bad in Tree Hill, and the death of her mothers was only one example.

Jake shook his head at Peyton. Looking into her eyes, he could tell that she was angry. And with her stubborn state, she wasn't going to let him win this conversation so easily. He started, "Peyton—."

"Lucas is just too good of a guy," Peyton stated, completely ignoring the fact that Jake was trying to make her feel better. Her head was still spinning around the idea of all this being her fault. She continued, "He comes to the rescue of a girl that'd be better off gone."

"No," Jake stated boldly. He couldn't stand to hear Peyton talking so negatively. She could say and feel all she wanted about anything else, but not herself. He shifted his weight slightly so he could face her better. "We need you here and he knows it," he stated, watching her closely, even though she wouldn't return the gaze.

Peyton shook her head, staring at her folded hands in her lap. "And his mom's being put through hell for that," Peyton reminded Jake, her voice cracking slightly as the last words slipped her mouth. She was exhausted, and all the fighting and thinking had worn her down. She was finally calm, but only due to her lack of energy. Quietly, she threw in, "It doesn't add up."

Reaching for Peyton's hand, Jake cradled it softly in his own. He stopped his efforts to meet her eyes and focused down on her delicate skin. "Don't think you're not worth it, Peyton," he finally cooed. He raised her hand up to his face and kissed the top of it gently. "Because you are."

His hard work finally got through to Peyton. Yet it was hard to except for some reason. Her heart didn't beat the same way that it used to when he'd hold her hand, but one thing was for sure; it felt nice. Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Peyton said, "I just can't—"

"Let me take care of you now," he interjected with a grin on his face. It all seemed so simple to Jake after blurting out those words.

Peyton furrowed her brow and gazed up at Jake with a confused look on her face. "What?" she inquired.

Taking a deep breath, Jake was able to look her in the eye now. He hadn't been able to look at her nearly the entire morning, and now she was finally giving him the opportunity. "I'll save you," he offered, ready to take on a new, more important role in her life.

A little shocked, and taken in by that longing look on Jake's face, Peyton stared at him for a moment. She was speechless, but thoughts were running through her head a million miles per minute. "Why would you want to do that?" she was finally able to mutter.

Jake smiled to himself, touched that he could make her nervous. It took a lot to get under Peyton Sawyer's skin, and he knew it. He had felt weird with her since he got back, even if they didn't spend so much time together, but it was starting to feel like normal again. He started to feel like he was winning back a spot in her heart. He responded wholeheartedly, "Because I don't want to know life without you."

Peyton turned her head rapidly, breaking their connection, but that wasn't enough for Jake. He raised his free hand up to Peyton's face and redirected her to his eyes. He kept his hand under her chin, making sure that she wouldn't turn away again. Jake brushed his thumb softly over her lip, leaning in closer with all focus on that perfect pout.

"She's the reason your father's dead!" Karen exclaimed, throwing her dirty rag on top of the dishes in the tub.

Lucas' heart skipped a beat. Those words stung worse than any other, but he couldn't believe that was the flat out truth. "Maybe," he remarked timidly. He reached his hand around to the back of his head and scratched it with frustration. "But he's the reason she's alive," he finally blurted. It was so hard for Lucas to expose his feelings, but he needed his mom to understand. He needed her to know that what Lucas did was out of much more than she realized. "Keith taught me so many things, and both you and him taught me the most important lesson. You guys taught me how to love."

Karen's face dropped and her anger disappeared. It was as if she realized how cruel she was in that instance, but she wasn't apologetic. "Don't—" she started, just as if she didn't want to hear anything more.

"Keith went into the school for me, the same reason why I went back in for Peyton," he stated effortlessly. He stared his mother kindly in the eye, not really putting up a fight, just telling her the truth.

Her heart breaking, Karen knew exactly where Luke's words were heading. Her son wasn't an idiot, and if anything, he had the same heart as Keith. "Lucas…" she stated softly, almost not wanting him to continue. It was nice to know that Keith's legacy would live on, but it hurt too much to see how they were so similar.

"I love her," Lucas remarked with a small grin on his face. With a peaceful look in his eyes, he added, "Plain and simple."

Karen sniffled back, her heart aching with the memory of her dead fiancé. "What about—"

Lucas shook his head at Karen. "It doesn't matter," he commented in a reassuring manner. He didn't know where this sudden burst of confidence came from, especially when it comes to Peyton, but he knew it felt right. The only thing he could think of to say in explanation was, "Life's too short, Mom."

Turning away, Lucas started after Peyton. Only a few minutes had passed since Peyton had left the café, but he couldn't believe how long he waited to go after her. He couldn't really believe that he ever left her side. Peyton has always been the one for him, whether he was too stupid or too scared to admit it.

Watching her son make a bold move, both against herself and for another woman, Karen could see the mold Keith had left for him. "Lucas!" she called out, hoping that she hadn't damaged anything too much. She simple stood there with her hands folded and waited for her son to turn around. And as he faced her, she was touched that her little boy was turning into a man. He was turning into a good man as well. "I love you."

"I love you too," he stated with his smile a little wider. He was glad he could make her understand, and also get her approval in the same case. It was just like another step closer to coming to terms with what everyone had been put through. Even though it would take much more time for the healing to be complete, it was still good to know that they would be able to deal with it sooner or later.

Lucas turned the knob and escaped from the café. He stepped out in a hurry and rushed down the sidewalk, heading back towards Peyton's house. It wasn't long before he saw Peyton and Jake sitting on a sidewalk bench, looking cozy. An uneasy feeling settled in his stomach, and Luke's heart cracked down the middle. He didn't know what was going on, or what could've possibly happened in those few minutes he hesitated with his mom. All he really did know, was that if he let her slip through his fingers yet again, he'd never forgive himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Hearing fast footsteps approaching, Peyton's mind quickly vanished into the previous day. Her heart was racing and she was scared for her life. Some man was in Tree Hill high school with a gun, and she couldn't walk. Peyton had made her way into the school library, but with her luck, of course it was the most unsafe place in the entire school. She knew someone was coming. She could hear the footsteps creeping up behind her. They started to get faster and faster as he popped up behind the bookshelf.

"Luke!" Peyton hollered as she came out of her trance.

After hearing his name called out, and seeing the look of terror on her face, Lucas continued to Peyton's side. He knelt down in front of her, ignoring Jake as usual. Lucas grabbed for her gentle hands and held them in his own as he looked up into Peyton's eyes. "Hey, it's alright," he cooed.

Jake swallowed hard as he watched Lucas and Peyton together. He knew that they had become incredibly close friends, especially this past summer, but he didn't expect Lucas to repeatedly interfere with Peyton's other relationships. All Jake wanted to do was to kiss the girl he's been longing to be with, the girl he dreams about each night, and the girl he regrets having to leave each day of his life. He couldn't do anything with Peyton showing that she'd rather be with Lucas Scott, and it killed him. Jake didn't know if they were just friends, and Peyton felt more comfortable with him, or maybe if there was something more going on between Peyton and Luke.

Lucas tilted his head as he watched Peyton. He didn't know why she looked so scared for that moment, but he knew that she was also distressed because of what happened in the café. "Peyton, I'm so sorry about my mom," he apologized, hoping that she could see past the family flaws.

Peyton sniffled and shook her head. She knew that Lucas was trying, but Karen was obviously onto something. "She had a point," Peyton remarked, knowing that part of what she said was true. She elaborated, "You risk too much for me."

Shaking his head, Lucas started, "I don't--" And then catching a glance of Jake off to the side, Luke stopped himself. He took his attention away from Peyton and focused in on Jake as he inquired, "You think you could maybe…?"

"Sure," Jake stated without needing Lucas to finish his question. He wasn't stupid, and he knew exactly where Lucas was heading with all of this. Jake didn't find Lucas to be a bad guy, or trying to plot against him, he could just see that Lucas wanted Peyton as badly as he wanted Peyton. And maybe the poor girl couldn't see any of it, or maybe she didn't know where her heart truly belonged, but Jake wanted her in his life.

Watching Jake leave, Lucas was happy to see it didn't take too much effort. He was ready to put up a fight for Peyton, especially since he already took on his own mother. Taking a deep breath, Luke turned his attention back the girl. "What I do is for me, Peyton," he explained. After another moment, he added in a whisper, "For us."

Peyton furrowed her brow as she stared at Lucas strangely. "What?" she questioned, a tad confused. She hadn't seen that look on Lucas' face in a long time. The last time he looked at her that way, things were greatly different. She shook her head and started, "I don't—"

Before she could get another word out, Lucas shook his head at Peyton wearily. It took him a minute before he could look her in the eye again, and with a smile no less. "Every time I help you it's because I can't stand to see bad things happen to you." He continued to stare into Peyton's eyes, completely lost in her angelic presence. He managed to finished, "So as much as I might be helping you, I'm doing it for myself too. I need you."

Both shocked and confused, Peyton's eyes darted back and forth between Lucas' eyes. She quietly muttered, "Why?"

"Why not?" Lucas questioned with a chuckle. She grinned down at Peyton, raising his hand to her cheek and stroking it gently. He wanted so badly to lean in for a kiss, but he wasn't so sure about her feelings in return.

Shaking her head, Peyton tried her hardest to ignore Lucas' charm. That smile, and chuckle, and overall personality was what drew Peyton closer to him. It was the reason she fell in love with him that first time around, but she could never forget that feeling that made her hide he feelings as well. "Seriously, Luke," she remarked with a forceful voice. "I cause more trouble than anything else."

Clearing his throat, Lucas couldn't stand to think that Peyton thought she was in any form bad. His mom had said a thing or two, especially to make her think that way, but it was far from the truth. "Good things don't come easy," Luke stated wholeheartedly. "The two of us should definitely know that by now," he added, hinting towards their incredible history.

With a shrug, Peyton couldn't make sense of what he was saying. Everything in Tree Hill was so confusing. "Don't you ever feel like we're just wasting time?" Peyton inquired, hesitant to meet Lucas' eyes.

"Always," Luke cooed with a head nod.

Staring at Lucas with wide eyes, she couldn't believe that he answered so easily and honestly. Peyton knew that they danced around each other in such great lengths, but it was hard to hear the truth at times. Even if she didn't feel like it was possible, it was just nice to hear that things would be alright from a gentle voice. And all she heard this time around was that Lucas agreed with her pain.

"I'm not going to do that anymore, Peyton," Luke added. He took a deep breath with a look of thought on his face. "Life's too short."

Peyton nodded slowly. All that she was getting from this conversation was that Lucas was wasting time with her. All she knew was that he didn't want to do that anymore, and their actions and friendly banter was done with. She simply muttered, "Yeah."

Clenching his jaw, Lucas swallowed hard. He could see a look of defeat on Peyton's face, but it wasn't going to end that way for him. He wasn't just going to speak the words of living life as it comes. Lucas was ready to jump into whatever complicated world he was destined for, head first.

Swooping his arms around Peyton's waist, Lucas held her body close to his and kissed her hard on the lips. He hadn't touched her with such passion in a long while. Even when he did, they'd make up excuses for their actions. They'd say their kiss didn't mean anything, or their hugs were for friendly support. This kiss was openly and honestly an act of love between Lucas and Peyton. There was nothing that was going to change that.

Jake's eyes began to water and a lump formed in his throat. He could see the obvious interactions between Lucas and Peyton and call them forms of flirting. He could see that look in Luke's eyes when he'd gaze at Peyton, and say it's love. But to see them kiss, and Peyton return that touch killed Jake. He was sitting in the café, watching one of his former friends and one of his former girlfriends kiss each other with enough magic to light up a room, but all it did was make him nauseous. Jake wasn't going to let go that easily.


	14. Chapter 14

Their lips broke away slowly. They were surrounded by silence as they still held their bodies close to each other, but said no words. They stared into each other's eyes, Lucas with a giant grin on his face, and Peyton expressionless.

With a shaky voice, Peyton started, "I thought…" Peyton quickly looked away and swallowed hard. She didn't know why in this moment, it was so hard to talk to her friend. Was he still just a friend? Her heart was racing a mile a minute, but she still couldn't understand what was happening. She was finally able to elaborate, "You said we were wasting time. You're wasting time with me."

Lucas shook his head. His hand still raised to her cheek, he continued to stroke her silky soft skin. "Pretending we're only friends," he clarified, hoping she would understand everything he was hinting at.

Peyton stared at Lucas strangely a little longer. All other times, she felt like she could read into Lucas just by a look, but this didn't make sense to her. "We are," she stated defensively.

"You sure about that?" Luke questioned with a furrowed brow. He wasn't willing to give up so easily, and he could feel in his heart that somewhere inside of her she knew the truth. Lucas elaborated, "That you and me are just friends?"

He held her gently in his arms, staring softly into her eyes. She looked scared and was completely lost for words. It was like the past year had never existed, and they were back to the very beginning. They were back to having a connection no one else could ever touch, but it was scary and made the heart ache. It left lumps in one another's throats and made their hearts skip beats.

With a faint smile on his face, Lucas kissed Peyton's cheek. He heard her sigh softly with pleasure, only making his smile grow. Leaning in closer to her lips, he replied, "You're not, see?"

Closing her eyes tightly, trying to wipe away these confusing feelings, Peyton tried her hardest to turn away from Lucas. She pulled away slightly as she started, "Luke—"

Whatever she did, Lucas wouldn't let go or give in. He had to at least make her see that what they had was something special. He had been in hiding, and it was time to come out and shout to the world his love for this girl. He pulled her in even closer and pressed his lips hard against hers. He acted as if his lips were the key to passing on all the emotion that was rushing through his body to hers. He made her feel it right down to the bone, making sure every inch of her body knew what love felt like.

Slowly pulling away, Lucas kept his focus on Peyton. In a whisper, he stated, "Tell me that kiss didn't feel right." He waited for a moment and kissed her forehead in a calm and reassuring manner. He brushed the hair out of her eyes and continued, "Tell me we don't have something."

"I can't," Peyton whimpered. In one word, Peyton looked defeated. She didn't look excited or pleased or confused. She just looked like she had lost the battle of her lifetime.

Sniffling, Peyton glanced down at the ground again. She didn't know why her heart and her head were having such extreme issues, but they wouldn't agree. She was being torn up inside for something she just couldn't understand. It was like everything with Lucas always had to have her stomach in knots. She just couldn't look him in the eye anymore without falling to pieces. So before he could raise her chin to look at him again, and definitely before his lips would meet hers once more, Peyton finally broke free from his hold. She repeatedly shook her head as she took two giant steps backwards. "We can't," she cooed helplessly.

Not fully comprehending, Lucas eyed her strangely. He thought he was finally getting through to her, and hoped that he had a chance. But now it seemed like she couldn't be swayed. Lucas started, "Peyton—"

Peyton quickly turned away from Lucas, her back to him. She started pacing the sidewalk, dragging her dead leg behind the stable one as she rambled, "Your mom hates me. Brooke is my best friend. And—"

"My mom doesn't hate you," Lucas interjected. He made his way to Peyton's side again, but didn't get to close. He didn't want to scare her off, but he also couldn't let her put so much pressure on herself or her leg. He explained, "She's just hurting, Peyton. And as far as Brooke goes, she already knows how I feel about you."

Her eyes wide, and her jaw dropped slightly, Peyton questioned, "What?"

Lucas cleared his throat as he realized he had never told Peyton that part of his story. He was still in the process of denying his feelings when they had woken up, and it was too early in the morning to tell her of his heart. But now that everything was in the open, he had to let her know what he was talking about. "When we broke up…" he confessed, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate much.

Shaking her head as if she still didn't understand, Peyton blurted, "It was over me?" She simply couldn't believe all of this was happening to her as she received an agreeing head nod. "Lucas! This is exactly what shouldn't happen!"

"It already did, Peyton," Lucas remarked as he slipped his hand into Peyton's. He cradled her soft hand in his own and hoped she would let him hold her forever. He continued, "And she understands. We can't hide our feelings forever and expect everyone to play along."

Peyton subtly pulled her hand away and crossed her arms over her chest. She darted an angry glance in Lucas' direction, stating, "Who ever said I was hiding?"

With a huff, Lucas mentally kicked himself for saying that. He knew Peyton, and he knew that she would always bite back if you'd say anything about know how she works. Even if he did know he dirty little details and all her quirks, she'd never admit it. "You know you are," he replied, trying to defend himself. "Yesterday, the shooting," he started with a brilliant thought. He looked her dead in the eye and continued, "You think it's the end of your world, and who do you want to be there? Me?"

Shaking her head once more, Peyton tried her best to look away. She responded quietly, "Don't do that."

Slinking around, Lucas positioned himself in Peyton's face so she would have to look at him. He ignored her plea and answered, "If that was me, I would've wanted you there." He swallowed hard as he noticed her eyes dart up into his. He noted, "I couldn't imagine it ending with anyone else, and I think you feel the same way."

In an exhausted and frustrated manner, Peyton threw her hands up into the air. "I don't know, Lucas! Okay?" She sniffled back once more and pouted. "I don't know…"

Lucas could see that this conversation was difficult. He knew it was going to be since the moment he realized he loved Peyton. This thing was always going to be hard with them, but he also knew in his heart that it was worth it. "Us being together makes more sense than most things in Tree Hill, but it's hard. It's hard because of our friends and our family and whatever crisis we're living through at the moment." He sighed, thinking about all of the drama that surrounded them. He really did wish he could take away everyone's pain, but that's beyond one man's power. Knowing that they thought the same way, he continued, "We were made to put up these fronts and protect our hearts. That's how the two of us were built." He stopped for a second, only to get a hold of himself. He took a deep breath before finishing with all sincerity, "So I'm not going to lie, Peyton. It's going to be hard."

Tears escaped from Peyton's eyes, but she stayed calm. "Then why try?" she asked with a crack of her voice.

With a faint smile on his face, Lucas brought one of his hands back up to her cheek. He stroked it softly and let his hand fall behind her neck, ready to kiss her if she'd allow it. Lucas answered with ease, "Because not being with you is even harder." He started to lean in once more, knowing that tender look in her eye.

"Jake…" Peyton muttered softly before Lucas' lips touched hers once more.

Lucas pulled away and looked at Peyton. He had heard her word, and that broke his heart. He didn't know why she said his name, but he needed to know. "What?" he inquired, hoping that all his doubts and fears were wrong.

Peyton glanced back down at her feet, trying to control her emotions before meeting back up with Lucas. "He was my last 'and'…" she explained, not know what else to say. She had no words to explain what was going on inside of her, just facts that she had learned recently. All she could say to finish her statement was, "Jake's moving back to Tree Hill."

Tilting his head, Lucas still watched Peyton. He tried his hardest to read into her, figure out what was going on in that head of her. Not being able to make that connection in this instance, he questioned, "Does that make a difference?"

"I…" Peyton lost her stability and the tears streamed down her cheeks harder. She shook her head repeatedly and backed away from Lucas once more. She brushed past him in a fast limp and reached for her crutches. "I-I can't do this right now," she called out with a broken voice. She took off down the sidewalk, as fast as possible, wanting to get away now more than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Lucas stared down the sidewalk until Peyton was too far away to see. Even then, he simply stood in the spot where she tore out his heart in an instant. He swallowed hard, trying to pull himself together. He had already lost Keith in recent events, he wasn't going to lose another person that meant the world to him. In his heart, he knew that he still stood a chance. Knowing Peyton, the girl was always running scared, and that fact gave Lucas some sort of hope. She was always running from her feelings, and maybe this time, it was because her feelings for Lucas are real.

His head hung low, Lucas stepped into the café. His eyes flashed upwards every so often, checking out his surroundings. He could feel a strange energy around him, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. It wasn't until a second later that Lucas passed Jake, who had an intensely dirty glare on his face. Luke shook his head slightly and continued back to the counter and had a seat on one of the far stools.

Jake knew that Lucas had purposely avoided him, causing him to shake his head in the same manner. Trying to keep to himself, Jake stared out the window, where he saw Lucas and Peyton's lips meet. With his back facing Lucas, he questioned, "Where's Peyton?"

A hollow chuckle under his breath, Lucas stared down at the counter. He knew that Jake must've been itching to see Peyton some more, and it killed Lucas. It was hard enough confessing his feelings to this amazing girl, especially when their relationship is so confusing, and then throw in another guy that realizing what a catch Peyton is. Luke brought his hand up to his head and rubbed his forehead slightly. "She, uh…" he started, trying to think of what else to say. He didn't want to give Jake any reason to try harder with Peyton, but he couldn't quite lie either. "She took off," he finished.

Quickly turning around in his seat, Jake glared at Lucas once more. His eyes were wide in shock, and his jaw was scowled with a look of anger. Jake snickered at Lucas as he stood and exclaimed, "You let her go off by herself?"

Immediately, Lucas stood as well. He stepped closer to Jake and stopped him from putting on his jacket. "You're not going after her," Lucas stated boldly, getting into his former friend's face.

Smirking slightly, Jake replied, "Like hell I'm not." He swallowed hard, replaying the words he just spoke. Jake was never one to fight so openly, and especially with such venom in his words, but this was different. There were two people that made his world, and they're Jenny and Peyton. He would gladly do anything for his daughter, and now for Peyton, he'd do the same. He wasn't going to let Lucas win without a fight. Jake knows where his heart and his intentions are at, and he only wants the best for his love.

Taking a deep breath, Lucas was somewhat shocked. Jake was never this forceful, but wasn't going to go so easily. Trying to reason with Jake and make him see that there was so much more to the story, Lucas commented, "Take a hint, man. Don't go after her."

"Why don't you take a hint?" Jake bit back. He didn't know what exactly Lucas was trying to do, but he knew it was all for getting closer to Peyton. With a look of disgust on Jake's face, he continued, "You're the one she ran away from." Jake stared at Lucas a little longer with his lips pressed together. He hoped that he might've hit a nerve and that would be enough to get back to his girl.

Clenching his fist, Lucas wouldn't budge. He knew what it must've seemed like to anyone else that wasn't standing outside with them. Even if someone else knew what they were talking about, not that many people could understand Peyton or Lucas. "It's not what you think," Luke remarked in a low voice. He was always ready to defend himself and Peyton and his relationship with Peyton, but it didn't mean it wouldn't get his blood boiling. "You don't know her like I do," he said simply with a small grin on his face. "Peyton and I understand each other better than anyone will ever know! We've—"

"Because you're her friend, Luke!" Jake loudly interjected. When he realized how quickly and angrily he snapped at his ex-friend, Jake lowered his voice and tried his best to calm himself. "That's all you are to her," he added softly. Jake continued to stare at Lucas, but not so much with angry eyes or disgust. The only expression on Jake's face was something of sincerity. And when he could tell that his words were getting through to Luke, he commented, "Yeah, you know it." He nodded his head at Lucas briefly, and then resumed putting on his jacket. "You wouldn't have been sitting around and pretending that you guys are just friends for all this time if you really stood a chance with her, Lucas."

Lucas stared down at his feet for a long while. Even with Peyton darting out of his arms and away from him, he hadn't felt like he had lost her. But with Jake's words, he couldn't help feeling defeated. Still, he only knew one thing was still true in his heart. "I love Peyton," Lucas cooed simply.

Jake nodded his head as his heart ached. There was one person Jake had always feared losing Peyton to, and that was Lucas Scott. He hated having to be the person stuck in the middle, but he had to act selfishly for his own happiness for once. "I believe you," Jake stated. He hesitated to finish, knowing it'd be like a knife through Lucas' back, but Luke was the one that stabbed first. "But that doesn't mean that Peyton loves you back."

Both shocked and hurt, Lucas eyes darted up and stared hard into Jake's. With a little bit of fire in his voice, Luke bit back, "And you think she loves you?"

Knowing that he finally got all the way through to Lucas, tapping hard on that last nerve, Jake shrugged his shoulders. "She took me back, Luke," Jake gloated. "When I told her I was coming back to Tree Hill, she was happy."

Lucas nodded with his lips pressed together. He was trying to take in the information gracefully, but it wasn't enough for him. He wasn't going to let such a simple phrase determine who Peyton should be with. "So she was happy," Lucas reasoned. "She's a good person, but that doesn't mean she loves you."

Shaking his head, Jake elaborated, "We talked about the shooting opening our eyes." He smiled softly to himself, thinking about seeing her the first time he'd been back in Tree Hill for a few months. "The first thing we saw was each other."

"You're wrong…" Lucas hissed without thinking. His heart stung and his head hurt, trying to put the pieces together. Luke was the one there when Peyton opened her eyes, but maybe that was merely physical. Jake wasn't even in that school building, and he had no idea what really happened or what it could mean to all of them. "Peyton and I…" he started, thinking about that kiss they shared in the library. Peyton was the one that initiated it, but maybe it didn't mean as much to her as it did to him. Maybe, Peyton's kiss with Lucas wasn't because she truly loved him, maybe it was the simple fear that she'd never kiss another living being. Defeated and glum, Lucas put one more effort into, "She's…"

Taking a step back, Jake pushed his chair in at the table he was seated. He took his wallet out of his pocket and started to strum through the dollar bills. But looking up at Lucas, Jake realized he really caused some damage with his words. "I'm sorry, man," he stated, feeling more than guilty. Jake couldn't believe what an ass he was acting like for Peyton. But at the same time, it just made his love for her more real. "I know what it's like to need her, so I don't blame you," he explained, hoping that he could still be Lucas' friend in the future.

Fire in his eyes and a broken heart in his chest, Lucas boldly stated, "Just leave."

Jake put some money down on the table, covering both his meal and tip. He glanced back up at Lucas once more, hoping that he could do something to make a difference. It was never in Jake's agenda to make anyone miserable, all he wanted was to start things back up with Peyton. Still trying to reason with Lucas, Jake remarked, "You're still one of her best friends—"

Once more, but in a louder tone, Lucas said, "Leave." He didn't even bother to make eye contact with his former friend. Jake wasn't helping the matter anyways. Knowing that things with Peyton weren't true, or just the doubt of them ever working out was heart wrenching and frustrating. Lucas had no idea what to do with himself, but he wanted to be alone. Before Jake could leave the café, Lucas stormed out.


	16. Chapter 16

Lucas busted out of the doors and started pacing down the sidewalk. His anger was fuming while he held his breath and clenched his jaw. He had no idea who Jake was to be saying those things. And for another matter, he didn't know who he was to think otherwise when Jake did have somewhat of a point. "Damn it!" Lucas finally exclaimed as he kicked the base of a streetlight as hard as he could.

"Whoa," Haley cooed and she snuck up on Lucas from behind. She put a soft hand on his shoulder, but was quickly brushed away. With that, she remarked, "Easy there, Luke…" She offered her hand once more, but was rejected. Haley simply crossed her arms over her chest and kept to herself, trying not to force much more. She knew that all of her friends, and many others, had been put through the ringer yesterday, and she wasn't going to make things worse. She knew what was worth fighting for, but during Lucas' grief, she wasn't going to make him hurt any more. Watching him carefully, Haley spoke gently, "Maybe you should go home."

Immediately shaking his head, Lucas threw his hands up into the air and shook his head. He tried his best to calm himself, taking deep breaths and hoping to be out of this situation. "I'm fine," he muttered bitterly, still trying to find a peaceful ground.

Still wanting to give him his space, Haley nodded for them to walk together. They started down the sidewalk in silence, but she couldn't hold it in much longer. Haley hated seeing her best friend so miserable, and she wanted to say something to make it all better. Even though she knew words couldn't provide much solace, she tried. Haley stated, "You don't look fine. Yesterday—"

"Yesterday, the only father I've ever known died," Lucas mumbled through his teeth. He used all his strength to keep in his tears and heartache. Even though Haley had seen him through the worst of times, Lucas wasn't ready to let go of his pain just yet. He wasn't ready to let out all of those demons.

Luke looked over at Haley and could see his words hurt her. He didn't meant o cause any more pain than the world had already caused his friends. If anything in this situation, Lucas didn't want to be the one that plagues them. Trying to show Haley deeper into his dilemma, and without letting all his emotions hand on his sleeve, Lucas remarked, "And today…" Lucas sniffled back, not letting his sadness get the best of him. He knew his entire life was crumbling beneath him, but he wasn't going to breakdown on the sidewalk. "My chance at true love died."

With wide eyes, Haley stared at Lucas strangely. Haley's heart sunk in her chest, thinking about the possibilities of what might have happen. The way Tree Hill has been lately, she was struggling to stay afloat with the craziness around her. The last time she checked, Lucas and Brooke were happily together, and now things weren't that way. "What?" Haley asked, hoping to get her facts straightened out.

Shaking his head glumly, Lucas watched his feet as they walked. He hated thinking about what he had just come to realize. He had such a long time to act on his feelings for this girl, and now she was gone. "Peyton and Jake are back together," Luke finally admitted with his voice raspy.

Shock hit Haley once more, her eyes bulging. A second later, she closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, thinking maybe she heard things wrong. "Peyton?" she repeated in question. When she could see she didn't hear anything wrong, Haley's jaw dropped slightly. She continued to stare into her friend as they were stopped on the sidewalk in silence. "What about Brooke?" she blurted after a moment.

Pretty disappointed with himself, Lucas repeatedly shook his head. For the most part, Haley was able to understand him, but things always seemed to get fuzzy when it came to their significant others. Sometimes it was because they acted protectively over each other, and sometimes it was just because they could see something the other couldn't. Lucas just hoped that Haley would understand and wouldn't ask any questions to make matters worse. "Do you really have to ask that?" Lucas inquired in a helpless way. He looked over at Haley with a defeated look in his eyes and dragged his feet to a bench on the sidewalk. He sat down and let his head fall into his hands with frustration.

Sitting down next to Lucas, Haley made herself comfortable. She knew it was going to be a long talk, or at least one that she should get cozy for. Sometimes they'd only need to say a few words to each other, but the intensity of the conversation was so high, that everything else around them would have to be as neutral as possible. After clearing her throat, Haley finally remarked, "It's always been Peyton, hasn't it?" Haley stared over at her friend, trying to read him the way they always used to. It was getting more difficult as they grew older, but it wasn't impossible.

Lucas swallowed hard and gripped his hands together. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to protect himself. He wanted to deny all of it to make himself feel just a little better, but he knew the truth. Losing Keith made him realize he couldn't lie to himself or anyone else anymore. "Do you have to ask that either?" Lucas questioned, hoping that in the end, he wouldn't have to answer at all.

"You're with…" Haley started, still a touch confused. It seemed like everyone had gotten lost on these paths that they expected each other to take. Since freshmen year, everyone's lives had become completely flipped around. A muddled look took over Haley's face to match her mind. She wanted to be wise and say the right things, she just had to pick her words out wisely to spare hearts. "You were with Brooke," Haley started, trying to make sense of things. When she noticed that it was exactly what Lucas didn't want to hear, she quickly added, "Why does Jake make it any different?" Smiling slightly, Haley finished, "Maybe she's just playing it safe like you were."

Eyeing Haley closely, it took Lucas a moment before he realized how sincere she was being. He was happy to hear something like that, and he didn't completely disagree, but he also wasn't so sure. Overcome with doubt once more, Lucas started, "But yesterday…" Lucas sighed and stared off into the street. He watched a few strangers pass by, but he could feel that even they were affected. "It made me see things clearly, Hales," Lucas finally admitted. He wanted things to be right, so he continued, "Holding back and playing it safe isn't right. Life's short, and we need to enjoy it while we can."

In complete agreement, Haley nodded instantly. "That's true, but not all people think like that, Luke." She could see that her best friend was starting to get jittery, the way he did when he was one step ahead of everyone else. Lucas had a habit of seeing things in people that others couldn't see quite yet, and act impatiently for them to see it as well. Hoping to bring some perspective, Haley stated, "Sometimes scary things happen and it makes people want to hide in the corner. She couldn't protect herself yesterday, so she's trying to do that with her heart now."

Rising back to his feet, Lucas held his arms out to his side in an exhausted manner. "But I'm not going to hurt her!" he exclaimed. He hated being reminded of all the stupid things he's done, especially knowing that he hurt numerous people he cares about. Luke wasn't that guy anymore, and he couldn't help but feel like everyone was casting him in that role as some cheap way out of current events. It was hard to let people relive the past when it was such a horrible time for everyone. "And if you've forgotten, I'm the one that protected her yesterday," Lucas threw in, hoping that maybe they'd stop seeing hi in the negative light. He knew his intentions were always good, especially when it came to Peyton. The simple fact that eh couldn't be without her was enough to make everything else in the world go wrong, as long as they could be right. Bitterly, Lucas added, "I'm the one that wants to keep her safe."

"And Jake doesn't?" Haley asked with a furrowed brow, staring up at Lucas from her seated position.

Lucas cocked his head and his eyes bulged out. He clenched his fists with fury as he exclaimed, "Are you defending him? Are-are you on his side?"

"No," Haley stated, shaking her head furiously. She stood up as well, looking him straight in the eye. She covered his angry fists gently with her hands, but he pulled away. She knew why he had gotten so angry, but she didn't mean it in that way. "Luke, I'm always on your side. I just don't know what's going on, okay?" Haley remarked, trying to clear up anything that's been misunderstood. With a shrug, Haley tried once more to calm down her friend. "I definitely don't have answers, especially about yesterday," Haley replied softly, letting the cool calm of her voice take over.

Seeing that he had just snapped at someone that didn't deserve any of it, Lucas sighed. He looked down and gave Haley apologetic eyes, kicking himself for upsetting her. He hated that he made her think about the day before, and to put her in such a glum mood when all she was trying to do was help. "I'm sorry, Hales," Lucas apologized, finally taking her hands. He took deep breaths and looked into her eyes sincerely as he commented, "I didn't mean to snap at you like that."

Haley nodded and smiled faintly. "I know," she cooed, not getting too much into it. She was going to be the support he needed. Even though she was in the school and close to Keith as well, she knew that there was so much more to the entire heartache. "You're just in love," she stated.

"But the girl I'm in love with doesn't love me back," Lucas stated slowly and clearly. It was like his entire point to the conversation had never gotten through. He didn't think that he could be with Peyton because of all the obvious reasons, and then some, but Haley wasn't taking any of that.

Simply shaking her head, Haley continued to ignore Lucas' attempts to crush his own spirit. Haley knew true love, and realized much more of its importance after yesterday's events. Maybe at this point, she was one of the only ones in Tree Hill that'd have enough faith in love to believe in something that brings people together. "You don't know that," she whispered.

Lucas shook his head with his eyes closed tightly. He opened them up to look at his surroundings once more as he took a deep breath. Finally, he spoke, "Keith just died…" Exhaling deeply, Lucas tried to put his feelings into words. He didn't know how exactly to describe his entire world crashing beneath him. Everything changed in the second it took for a bullet to escape a gun. "And I haven't felt so defeated since I kissed Peyton and she ran away from me," he finally admitted, owning up to the fact that Peyton had so much to do with his life.

It came as no surprise that Lucas felt so strongly about Peyton. It was something that Haley had always known, but never spoke of. It was one of those things that she could see way before he could, but he'd have to find it out himself for it to ever mean anything. It was good to see him owning up to his feelings, and finally letting himself experience real love. Reassuringly, Haley remarked, "You know how Peyton is. She'll come around."

Nodding, Lucas chuckled hollowly. He rolled his eyes and stated dryly, "Yeah, when I finally get over her."

A disproving look rose on Haley's face. She thought Lucas had finally overcome playing games with his feelings and the feelings of others, but it was like they were right back at the beginning. Lucas pretends like he's invincible, but Haley knows better of her best friend. "So you think you're going to be able to get over her..?" Haley continued to stare at Lucas, wondering if Lucas was could believe his own lies or not.

And as he stopped with the fake smile on his face, Luke muttered, "Not a chance."

Haley smiled once more. She wasn't happy for Lucas' crushed disposition, but for him to realize his own love, and to be sure about it. With much certainty, Haley stated, "Then she'll come around."

Lucas nodded slowly, now with the tiniest bit of hope. It wasn't much, but it was enough to keep him going, and definitely more than he had before Haley had showed up. There was a reason that Lucas and Haley were best friends, and he'd never forget it.

Wanting to do more, and hopefully helping a lot, Haley got a brilliant idea. Sometimes all anyone needed was a good talk to open their eyes. And other times, it took a gun pointed in your face, but no one else needed to go through that. Haley was going to do what she could. Patting Lucas on the arm, Haley commented, "I'll be back." She took off don the sidewalk, leaving Lucas behind. She turned around to look a him, only to share a smile to tell him things would be okay.


	17. Chapter 17

Rounding the corner, Brooke spotted her friend down the street, a few blocks away from her house. Brooke rushed to her side and angrily asked, "What the hell are you doing walking around?" She stared hard at Peyton before moving slightly so Peyton could use her shoulder for support. She placed one of her arms around her friend and started to help her walk closer to the house and continued to question, "And by yourself?" She huffed in a disapproved manner, showing a very motherly side to herself. Brooke knew that she didn't have to go through all the trouble as to make Peyton feel bad for walking around, and she definitely knew that she didn't have to lecture Peyton on what's good for her or not, but that didn't mean she didn't worry about her friend. They continued to hobble down the street, getting closer to Peyton's house, and Brooke stated, "That's so bad for your leg."

Peyton tried her best to hide her pain with a blank expression. She felt bad for causing so much trouble for Brooke. And at the same time, felt the need to tell her the whole truth and possibly make the situation worse. Hesitating to continue, Peyton knew that she had to tell her friend the truth. If anything was going to happen to their friendship, Peyton at least had to know she did the right thing this time around. She needed to tell Brooke everything, even if bad would eventually come from it. "I wasn't by myself…" Peyton remarked, her voice shaking, and her leg in much pain.

Her eyes darting over to her friend, Brooke stared at Peyton accusingly. As they were paused on the sidewalk, the previous night at Peyton's house flashed back to Brooke's mind. And not just that night, but every time she saw Lucas and Peyton together, a little part of her heart chipped away. Turning away, and starting to walk to the house again, Brooke inhaled deeply. "Let me guess: You were with my ex-boyfriend," Brooke stated, trying her best to keep her emotions locked down.

Taking two giant steps to get in front of Brooke, Peyton stopped and looked her best friend in the eye. She could see everything crumbling beneath her by telling the truth, but Peyton honestly didn't want to hide any longer. She felt so horrible the last time that she lied about her feelings for Lucas that she wasn't going to put herself, or anyone else, through that again. "I'm sorry, Brooke," Peyton apologized with tears forming in her eyes. She didn't want to lose her best friend again, but it felt like she was slipping away.

Brooke shook her head, instantly breaking eye contact. She took a deep breath and put her hand on Peyton's shoulder, rubbing it slightly. Brooke nodded to keep walking as she let her arm drop back to her side, looking everywhere else except for Peyton's eyes. She couldn't take it, and finally blurted, "I'm so tired of everyone always apologizing…" Brooke repeatedly shook her head. She held her hands out in front of her, almost as if they were helping her to find her words as she started, "Why can't people just-just…"

"Do it right the first time?" Peyton interjected with a glum voice. She glanced over at Brooke and could tell she obviously didn't want to meet her eye. All Peyton could really do was take deep breaths and hobble along towards her house. It was hard to say that she was wrong and had done wrong, and it was even harder to pretend like she was right.

All Brooke could really do was nod as she watched her feet. "Yeah," she cooed softly, not sure what else to say. There wasn't really anything else to say.

Swallowing hard, Peyton tried to think of something else to say. The silence was starting to suffocate her, and it was almost worst than worrying about the right and wrong words to say. She continued to search for an answer to Brooke's question, knowing that there would never be one good enough to make anyone happy. "Because we live in Tree Hill," Peyton offered. "A place of great regrets."

Rolling her eyes, Brooke took a deep breath. She knew that everyone in that place definitely had their lists of regrets. Even she had her own, one of them being the fact that she got her heart mixed up in the wrong place. Brooke could feel it and see it when Peyton and Lucas were together, but she still stood in the way for all that time. She did love both of them, but it wasn't the smartest thing to be doing. "Obviously…" Brooke hissed, thinking about her own mistakes and failures. Trying to shake that away and focus on the good, Brooke asked, "So where's the boy at now?"

Peyton shrugged and gave an obviously fake smile. She was happy to hear that Brooke was trying to hold a conversation as well, but it wasn't exactly the subject she wanted to be on. "I don't know," Peyton offered as she shook her head. They reached Peyton's front steps and took a seat. Peyton was relieve to be able to give her leg a rest, but also worried about what would happen in such a close conversation with her best friend. "I sorta freaked out on him and crutched my way home," she explained, hoping they could leave it at that.

Turning to her friend, Brooke looked into Peyton's eye curiously. She had expected this to be the point that all truths would come out, and Peyton would finally confess her love for Lucas. Brooke knew it was going to sting, and it scared her, but she wanted it to be out in the open. No one had to lie anymore. "What'd you freak about?" Brooke questioned with a shaky voice.

Seeing and hearing what the conversation was doing to Brooke, Peyton closed her eyes tightly for a moment to think. It broke her heart thinking about how much Brooke must've been suffering, and the fact that she had much to do with it. Now staring deeply in her best friend's eyes, Peyton reached across for Brooke's hand and cradled it gently in her own. "Brooke, I love you," Peyton blurted, the only words coming to her mind. She took a deep breath, not knowing exactly where she was heading with her words. Was she going to tell the full truth or not? "You're my best friend in the entire world," she added.

Smiling slightly, Brooke squeezed Peyton's hand back in return. Her heart raced, just wanting Peyton to cut to the chase, but at the same time, grateful that she was still putting their friendship first. "I know," Brooke remarked, her eyes starting to tear. She swallowed hard and put the grin back on her face as she replied, "And you're mine, P. Sawyer."

"I just…" Peyton started as abruptly as she stopped. She glanced down into her lap, wanting to make the right move in all of this. Peyton looked back up at Brooke and shrugged with a confused look on her face. "I don't want you to hate me if I tell you something," Peyton stated, staring at Brooke and hoping for the best.

Furrowing her brow, Brooke looked at Peyton with worried eyes. She never meant for Peyton to think their friendship wouldn't be alright. She knew that they went to that place once before, and it hurt like hell, but there weren't going there again. "Tell me, Peyton," Brooke said with no caution. She couldn't hate Peyton again. She knew what it was like to have her gone from her life, and to have her almost completely gone yesterday helped Brooke realize how not to treat your best friend, even if you're struggling to stay afloat.

Sniffling, Peyton continued to hold her feelings back. She wanted to dance around the subject, even if she could tell that Brooke was really trying. Peyton had no idea how quickly Brooke's manner would change once she heard his news, and she had to be sure that their hearts could take it. Peyton started, "It's just, I promised you this would never happen again, and now I'm crapping out as your best friend—"

"Peyton," Brooke interjected in an impatient manner. She hated when Peyton started to ramble with nervousness, especially when she wanted to know what it was that was making her friend so nervous in the first place. "Just tell me," she cooed, asking for the declaration.

Nodding, Peyton took a deep breath before she was able to blurt out, "Lucas and I kissed…" She looked up at Brooke with her green eyes wide and apologetic. "Twice, actually," Peyton added. She had already told enough of the story that another detail wouldn't hurt. It was going to be complete honesty about her relationship with Lucas, or at least all she was willing to admit to herself. Seeing that Brooke wasn't pleased, Peyton paused and waited for her friend to erupt. She had been waiting to see the worst side of Brooke, but it wasn't coming out yet. Peyton took it as the perfect opportunity to get more out there, and have the facts known. "I thought I was going to die in the school, so I kissed him," she explained. She blinked quickly, still trying to get her emotions in check. Her rambling continued, "And I guess that gave him the wrong idea, because today, he kissed me, hence why I freaked. Brooke, I am so sorry!"

Running her fingers through her hair, Peyton took a break for her to breath. She couldn't even think of what else there was to say. She took Brooke about what happened, and how she felt, and now that she was sorry for it all. There was nothing left to say. Maybe if Brooke wanted to scream at her or something, she could think of something else to say to salvage their friendship, but Peyton was out of words and ideas. And all the stress and worry that was running through Peyton's veins was starting to aggravate her bullet wound as her leg ached. Tears reaching her eyes and screaming to escape, Peyton finally whispered in a pleading manner, "Brooke, say something…"

Staring down at her lap, Brooke stayed silent for a moment. She didn't really know how to reply to anything Peyton had said. Even though she was expecting it to be worse, Peyton still dropped a bomb. All the Brooke could bring herself to say in a soft voice was, "I'm not mad."

Shocked by her words, Peyton stared at Brooke and tried to read into her. "Are you sure?" she inquired, skeptical about Brooke's response. Brooke wouldn't even look Peyton in the eye, and she took that as a sign for anything other than good. "I honestly didn't mean for anything to happen," Peyton remarked, hoping it would make a difference if Brooke wasn't hiding her feelings.

Brooke quickly looked up at Peyton with a blank face. "Did he tell you why we broke up?" she questioned without any hesitation. She cleared her throat to push her emotions back once more and glanced at Peyton. She quickly turned back to look straight out into the street, and without waiting for any answer from her friend, Brooke continued, "Well, he must've since he tells you everything anyways."

Shaking her head, Peyton could feel the beginning of an argument. Brooke was so quick to throw in that jab about the style of her friendship with Lucas. She knew that she was angry about it, but at the same time, she couldn't help it being true. "He mentioned something…" she replied timidly, not wanting to give Brooke anymore reason to be angry. Still looking at her friend with pleading eyes, Peyton started, "But I didn't want--"

"Do you remember the first time this happened?" Brooke interrupted in question, her voice bold. She turned to look at Peyton and could see that her friend was nervous. She wanted Peyton to understand something, and they way they acted so shyly, tiptoeing around each other, wasn't going to do anyone any good. "You know, when you and Luke were sneaking around behind my back?" Brooke spit out in reminder.

Like a slap in the face, Peyton backed away slightly as she nodded. "Of course I do," she whispered, still lost in what could happen to their friendship. She was so worried about the what ifs that the present almost wasn't happening. The tears were building in her eyes as she started to see her best friend slip away once more. She hated making other hurt, only to make it feel like she was stabbing herself in the back repeatedly. All she could think about is what a horrible friend she is. She started to mumble, "And that's exactly why I left after he kissed me. And that's why I'm sorry—"

"No," Brooke boldly interjected once more. She shook her head and looked straight into the eyes of her friend. "You guys were sorry then, I know that." She could see the tears start to fall from Peyton's eyes, but she didn't want it to be like that. When Brooke said she wasn't mad, she was completely honest. The thing that was killing her was something much different. "But now, you're the only one that's sorry and I'm not really sure why," Brooke remarked with a furrowed brow.

Her heart thumping hard in her chest, Peyton felt like she was losing one of her closest friends for the second time today. In a shaky voice, she pleaded, "Brooke…"

Brooke shook her head and let out a small chuckle. She thought that her deep and insightful best friend would have gotten the idea by now, but it wasn't getting through. She hated that she as going to have to say the words out loud, even though everyone already knew it. She knew they could feel it. "You're the one in his heart, Peyton," Brooke replied in a whisper, surrendering to their love.

Still not understanding, and feeling her world rumble at her feet, Peyton shook her head repeatedly. "No, he's your boyfriend," Peyton blurted as if it were a fact carved in stone. It was the only thing that she was sure of, even though other feeling were still in her heart. "You and Luke—"

Rising to her feet, Brooke stepped onto the ground in front of where she sat. Brooke shook her head and took a few steps in a circle to let out her frustration. She finally stopped as she was in front of her friend and stated just as matter-of-factly, "There is no 'me and Luke', Peyton." She inhaled deeply and let her eyes roll upwards toward the bright blue sky. It seemed like the world was so happy, but hearts were breaking and people were dead. It all just seemed so surreal. And in a defeated manner, Brooke threw in, "Not anymore."

Knowing her friend's pain, Peyton couldn't continue telling the story of her life with Lucas. These past few days had just been too much for her. They all said that they'd be friends forever, and they'd say that things were supposed to go one way instead of the other, but no one ever talked about how much suffering they'd go through. Peyton was willing to give up what she had, or what she could have, to make the few people in her life that mattered happy. She had been through enough, and she knew she was strong enough to get through it, but she cared too much about the other's good to put herself first. "You love him. And he loves you," Peyton commented with a fake smile, trying to persuade her friend that nothing else was there.

Shaking her head, Brooke sniffled back once more. She knew she loved Lucas, but that wasn't the end of the story. Thinking out loud, Brooke stated, "Not as much as he loves you."

"I'm not--" Peyton started, flustered by the conversation topic. She didn't to see anyone so unhappy. Now was not the time to be breaking hearts. This was the time that people needed to be happy with what they have, and never take for granted the people in their lives. Shaking her head, Peyton tried again, "Brooke, you're—"

Brooke shifted her feet once more and let her arms fly out beneath her as she exclaimed, "This is just going to happen over and over and over again!" She stared at Peyton with fierce eyes for a moment, tired of forcing her friend to see what was right in front of her. But when she could see that maybe she was too bold with her words, she calmed her voice and elaborated, "You and Luke."

Peyton voice cracked as she stated, "No, it won't." The tears streamed down her cheeks as she stared up at Brooke. Her friend seemed so sure that there was something going on between her and Lucas, but she wasn't going to go down that path again. Peyton just wanted to have her best friend Brooke at her side, and she wanted to be able to be just friends with Lucas again. She didn't want to go to that place where she was the enemy or the cause for pain. It was all just too much for her.

"Peyton, it's okay," Brooke stated in a reassuring voice. She stood in front of Peyton and folded her arms over her chest. She shrugged slightly before commenting, "No, it's really not okay." Brooke sniffled back, still watching Peyton. She could see that both of them were avoiding the truth again. The more Brooke forced Peyton to see that Lucas loved her, she avoided the subject that the really needed to go over. "Even if it means I hurt like hell, I'd rather you guys just finally get together, get it right." She tried her best to smile, but it still hurt. She could finally see in Peyton's eyes that they both understood the matter no matter how hard either of them tried to fight it. "Then maybe everyone could stop apologizing."


	18. Chapter 18

As Peyton watched her best friend rise to her feet and take a step away, Peyton's eyes watered. She didn't know what sort of resolution them came to, if any at all. "Brooke!" she called after her, not wanting their conversation to end on something that could be fatal to their relationship.

Brooke turned back to Peyton and sniffled her own tears back. She smiled as sweetly as possible and stepped close to her friend. "It's alright. I promise," she reassured in a soft, yet bold, voice. Brooke extended her arm towards Peyton and held her hand out as a fist. She continued smile and remarked, "Hos over bros."

A small smile breaking on Peyton's face, she avoided the usual pound and put her entire hand over Brooke's. It took her a moment before she could loosen Brooke's grip to just hold her friend's hand comfortably. "How can you say that when you're pushing me towards a bro?" Peyton asked, still nervous about what everything meant.

Rolling her eyes, Brooke sat down on the step at a diagonal from Peyton. She still held her friend's hand tight, sincerely looking into her eyes. By then, Brooke's tears were gone. She knew the pain was still there and it was real, but this wasn't about Brooke right now. Sometimes she had the tendency to make things about her when shse had no right to be there in the first place, but Brooke new better this time. It might've taken the school shooting for her to see the big picture, but she saw it now and that's all that mattered. "Because I know you, Peyton," Brooke replied simply.

Peyton tilted her head to the side and squinted her eyes slightly. She felt like such an idiot, not knowing what this whole story was. It seemed like everyone she encountered was giving her lessons on this and that, but how did everyone else know these things. Wanting to figure work through all these thoughts, Peyton called out, "Brooke—"

"I know you," Brooke interjected. She knew that Peyton was going to fight it somehow, even if it didn't mean to be personal. Brooke knew her best friend hated being told how she felt, but it's what had to be done. Even though Peyton has such a big heart, she puts up such a strong front that she fools herself sometimes. Brooke hesitated to continue for a moment, wanting to choose her words wisely. What she had to say was nothing Peyton should take to offense, but sometimes the wrong reactions cause more drama in Tree Hill than the right ones. "You don't get too close to people because you don't want to get hurt. And then there's other times when you don't even take the chance because you don't want to hurt anyone else," Brooke explained, still trying to straightened out her thoughts.

Letting her head fall down into her hands, Peyton sighed. She shook her head repeatedly in a tired manner and let out a quiet, "I don't know what to do." Peyton had said the very same thing to herself so many times in the past year that it wasn't even funny, but it was one of the first times she let the words actually pass through her lips. She would always keep her insecurities locked deep inside, but sometimes they boiled over in the company of others.

Moving closer to Peyton, Brooke rested her head on Peyton's knee. They had already lost eye contact, so it wouldn't be Brooke pulling away in this situation. If anything, the interaction was Brooke letting Peyton know that their relationship was untouched. They were still each other's support system and Brooke would make sure of that. "You're not going to hurt me, Peyton," Brooke whispered.

Her words touching Peyton and truly making an impact, she lifted her head from her hands. Peyton looked down to see Brooke's head so gently comforting her, even if an outsider would think it's the other way around. Peyton sniffled back her emotions that were ready to explode and stroked Brooke's hair. "What about Jake?" she questioned, still letting her inside thoughts escape.

"What about him?" Brooke questioned with a scoff, as she raised her head from Peyton's lap. She looked at her friend with almost angry eyes. Brooke had thought she finally gotten through, or at least was going to in the next few minutes. "Peyton!" Brooke exclaimed, trying to get her complete and undivided attention. She knew that her friend always had a million thoughts a minute, but for once she needed to lay everything on the table and for Peyton to just understand without any other concerns. "We've been best friends for like, ever right?"

With a raised eyebrow, Peyton felt her fear from the beginning of this conversation catch back up with her. "Yeah," she stated wearily.

Brooke quickly placed a smile back on her face as she saw the worry spill out of Peyton's pores. It wasn't one of those times when she wanted anything else to be passing through Peyton's mind except for her words. Neither of them were supposed to be scared, or hurting, or whatever other emotion that might be running through their veins. Brooke just wanted to talk. "You mean so much to me," she continued sweetly. Brooke reached out and took Peyton's hand once more. "You're like the sister I've never had!"

"Likewise!" Peyton threw into the conversation. Everyone was telling each other how they feel, and too many people were telling Peyton how they feel about her. But for once, and especially with her best friend, Peyton felt like she could actually reply. "You're my Brooke!" she exclaimed with a small laugh, pushing back her tears with something on a brighter note.

Letting out a giggle as well, Brooke smiled bigger than she had the entire time she had been talking with Peyton. She could see Peyton's distress in her eyes, but the effort and words of happiness were also genuine. Brooke knew that it was just her best friend being the bigger person and fighting her pain to make others happy. For once, Brooke wanted to fill those shoes. "And that's why I want you to be happy," Brooke finally finished in a low voice. Brooke could feel her heart get caught in her throat and it was hard to explain. She didn't know how exactly to tell Peyton what she wanted to do and why. It was all about being a better person, for everyone to be better people. Hesitantly, because of her lack of eloquent words, Brooke was finally able to remark, "I don't care who with or maybe if my heart hurts a little right now. Knowing that my Peyton is happy is worth it."

Peyton heart melted a tad in her already sunken chest. Her friend had never been much of a poet, or ever really used her words to that degree. For the most part, Peyton had always known Brooke to show her feelings than to talk about them, making this moment in Peyton's book go down in history. But still not able to completely let down all the walls she's built around herself, Peyton responded, "But I want you to be happy too."

Tears reached Brooke's eyes once more, but not for sad reasons. It was like this giant weight had been lifted off of her shoulders and she felt good about it. The damage is done, and maybe Peyton or Lucas would continue being extremely difficult when it comes to love, but Brooke did her part. "I know," Brooke softly answered, nodding her head slightly. She thought about how she just took one for the team and could only sigh happily. "And I love you for that."

The two of them sat silently for a moment with gentle tears slowing escaping from their eyes, one by one. It was a good time to be either one of them, at least for those few minutes until Peyton let out a chuckle. Catching Brooke's eye, Peyton admitted, "I still don't know where that leaves all of this."

Brooke couldn't help but let out a laugh as well. Even though she could tell that Peyton was right back to her confused and hurt manner, not all was lost. She knew her friend always had trouble putting her heart into the right place at the right time, but it was no fault of their own. "You're such a blonde sometimes," Brooke joked, nudging her friend slightly from her seated position.

Playfully pushing Brooke back, Peyton teasingly bit back, "You're such a bitch sometimes." Peyton looked down at Brooke and smiled at her. They had been through so much together that she was glad they could overcome whatever was thrown at them. Squeezing Brooke's hand in an appreciative way, Peyton repeated, "But I love you for that."

Nodding with a small smile on her face, Brooke stood again. She stood in front of Peyton for a moment, just looking her friend over, before she opened her arms wide. Brooke leaned in and hugged Peyton, whispering in her ear, "Be happy, Peyton." She pulled back and gave her friend one more look. She told Peyton, "Think it over," before turning and making her way towards the sidewalk.

Before Brooke got too far away, Peyton called after her. "Brooke!" she hollered, using the railing to help her stand on the steps. She stretched her neck out and looked down the street to find a startled Brooke. All Peyton could manage was to smile and say, "Thank you…"

Returning the smile, Brooke waved bye to her friend and turned back around, making her way down the street. Brooke and Peyton had made some sort of peace. Even though neither of them knew what they were going to do next, it was comforting to know that they still had each other. The drama in Tree Hill was outrageous, and even Peyton and Brooke have share their fine moments, but things were changing. One of the most abrupt and confusing events was starting to make others see clearly. It wasn't even noon yet and it seemed like the day had gone on forever.


	19. Chapter 19

Entering Peyton's house, Haley took a glance around. They'd usually find Peyton in her room, but it didn't hurt to make sure she wasn't ring in front of her in the first place. Haley scurried up the stairs and turned the corner towards her friend's open bedroom door. "Hey," she greeted softly as she entered and found Peyton on her bed. "How are you doing?"

Peyton looked up to see Haley standing in her doorway. She had been in such a trance that she hardly noticed anything else. There was so much on her mind, and Haley's question made her head jumble even more. "I don't even know how to answer that," Peyton admitted.

"Yeah…" Haley remarked glumly, not sure what else to say. So much had happened the previous day that talking about it wasn't going to help. All of them still needed time to digest, but Haley had come here for another reason as well. Softly, she stated, "I, uh, heard from Luke."

Her green eyes darted up and away from Haley. Peyton took a deep breath trying keep her emotions locked down. She was in such a tough situation, and more and more people seemed to know about it. Peyton shook her head and remarked, "I shouldn't have kissed him."

Taking a few steps closer to the bed, Haley took a seat next to Peyton and made herself comfortable. She could tell it was the beginning of one of those conversations she'd be better off sitting for. Thinking about Peyton's previous words, Haley started to nod slightly as she cooed, "Maybe." She had to agree that a kiss could cause some trouble, but a kiss between two people that were meant to be together was called for. "Maybe you should've," Haley said with a hinting tone.

With a furrowed brow, Peyton glanced over her shoulder at Haley. It was already obvious Peyton was in a dilemma and her friend wasn't helping her thoughts sift any. "Doesn't really help, Hales," Peyton expressed.

Shaking her head in a disapproving manner, Haley's face dropped. It was hard enough to fake a smile at this point, but along with Peyton's negativity it was nearly impossible. Still trying to stay optimistic about the entire situation, Haley questioned, "Can I tell you something?"

Peyton eyed Haley strangely. She knew her friend well enough that if Haley really wanted to say something, she'd just come out and say it. The only time Haley ever really held back was when she needed to break some important news gently. Trying to prepare herself for the worse, Peyton automatically put her guard back up. She jokingly stated, "As long as you don't kiss me." It was easier for her to mock the events that occurred throughout her life rather than to deal with them, and anyone that knew Peyton had witnessed it. "I don't think I could take Nathan," Peyton added, still trying another shot at laughs.

Haley didn't find Peyton's emotional shield to be hilarious. If anything, it made Haley bit her tongue. "Lucas has loved you for a really long time," Haley blurted without any hesitation. She hated hot everyone in Tree Hill danced around each other and would never really get down to the point. She watched Peyton's reaction to see if her words were making any difference to the girl. But when Haley could see that Peyton's face was still lined with skepticism, she continued, "Seriously! I mean, I used to think he had this really weird, kinda stalker-ish infatuation with you, but I just didn't understand it then. Just the way he'd watch you, and—"

"Okay…" Peyton interjected her friend's ramble with a strange look on hr face. "Now I'm just kinda creeped out," she muttered.

After a deep breath, Haley calmed herself and rethought what she had said previously. "Sorry," she remarked, honestly not meaning to have gone that far. "I have a point though."

Nodding, Peyton stated, "Alright," doubtfully and waited for the conversation to continued.

Haley took a deep breath, ready to take a load off of her chest. She positioned herself to be looking directly at Peyton to keep a serious tone between them. Haley tucked her hair behind her ear and started, "Luke's my best friend, and I don't think I've ever known anyone better, and I don't think anyone's even known me better. But when Lucas is with you, everything's different." Haley paused to choose her next words carefully. She knew if she made it sound too dire, it would scare Peyton off, but if she didn't let the truth come out, Peyton wouldn't know how serious everyone is about this particular relationship. "The look in his eye when he sees you, the smile on his face when he's reminded of you, or the way he speaks softer when you're around…" Haley shrugged and finished softly, "All of that is because of you."

Avoiding Haley's eyes, Peyton stared straight ahead. She swallowed hard as she took in all the information she was just given. "Haley, I just don't…." she started, her own thoughts getting the best of her. It was too hard knowing how she affected so many people in all the different ways. It was just so much pressure. "I can't…" Peyton whispered.

"He loves you, Peyton," Haley blurted. She couldn't take much more of Peyton's dismissive attitude. Both Peyton and Lucas had a way of making everything so much more complicated by giving up or giving in. Haley wasn't going to let either of them go down that way. Inhaling deeply, and trying not to completely blow up, Haley finished, "And I know it's hard for you to see it, and to accept it, but it's there. You can't help who you love."

Closing her eyes tightly and sighing, Peyton knew exactly why Haley was there. It was obvious that she wanted to make a point about Lucas' feelings, but now it was more than that. Now, Haley was calling out to Peyton's heart, but there was more on Peyton's mind than that. "But you can try to help who you hurt," Peyton stated, trying to clarify where her head's at.

Haley cocked her head slightly to call for Peyton's attention. "'Try'…" Haley repeated, and finally got eye contact from Peyton. "Doesn't mean you're going to save anyone." At that point, Haley was done with it. She put her facts on the table for both Lucas and Peyton, and maybe she did some good, and maybe she didn't. Haley just couldn't handle forcing anyone to see what was right in front of them. "I should get going to see Karen," Haley mumbled, wanting to get out of Peyton's room, tired of hearing all these excuses and coming up with one of her own.

Peyton threw her hands down to her side in a tired manner. She knew that Haley was angry at her for being so stubborn. It was almost as if Haley had predicted this would be the way to make Peyton admit her feelings, but Peyton didn't care if it was a trick or not. "Brooke and Jake don't deserve this," Peyton declared, getting the problem off of her chest. Her relationship with Lucas was undeniable.

Biting her lip, Haley did a half turn and stopped herself from leaving Peyton's room. "Have you ever thought about what you deserve?" Haley asked in a sharp voice. She wasn't trying to cause any trouble, or anything of that sort, but this was beating against her brain. Without waiting for an answer, Haley continued, "You deserve to be happy, and so does Luke. The two of you get put through so much crap." Haley showed her teeth with a slight scowl on her face as she uttered the last words. Everything was so tiring at this point, and for it to be something plaguing the people of Tree Hill at a time like this, it seemed ridiculous. Letting her anger fade, Haley remarked with complete sincerity, "And even though it'll hurt Jake and Brooke, and whoever else, it'll pass."

Knowing Haley meant well, Peyton pouted. She knew that everyone had their point, and almost everyone's ended with her being with Lucas. Yet, there was still something in Peyton stopping her from running to him, and not just her wounded leg. The only thing that she could think of in response was, "Don't you remember the first time?" She turned and glanced at Haley, wondering if anyone else remembered the pain, or if it had been buried too far at this spot.

Haley tilted her head back to avoid eye contact as she thought. It was easy to weasel out of things for the most part, but not love. At some point in Peyton's dilemma with Lucas, Haley had become her confidant, and she'd never forget some of the things they talked about and shared. Haley stated, "Yeah, I remember that we talked about taking risks… What's worth it, and what's not." Haley smirked to herself as she realized her points still hadn't lost out to Peyton's. "Do you remember what you decided about Lucas?"

Her eyes drifting over to her wall of faces, Peyton finally focused in on the number written on her wall. It all came down to that one person, and it killed her to admit it. Quietly, she remarked, "He's worth the risk…"

"And that's the truth, Peyton," Haley stated, sitting back down on Peyton's bed. She smiled faintly at her friend, glad she finally realized what was in front of her all along. It took both of them long enough to give into their hearts. "Lucas Scott is worth every penny," Haley added, giving Peyton that extra push towards him.

Thinking about Lucas in a positive way only gave a glow to Peyton. She knew that he had her heart right now, but her doubts ate at her time and time again. "It didn't work though…" she mumbled, still trying her hardest to convince herself out of love.

"Okay, you're right," Haley surrendered, looking Peyton dead in the eye. They were bouncing back and forth between emotions, all because everything was made of lies and hiding. Now, Haley was ready to let loose. "But do you know why it didn't work?" she asked with a hiss in her voice. It was hard to be so subtle and make the two realize their feelings. She was done with trying, and she was going to say it flat out. "The two of you chickened out! You got scared of hurting Brooke and you told Luke that. He got scared of putting his heart on the line, so he pulled away too! You wanted him to be the one to tell you to stay, and he wanted you to be the one to stay with him! Love is about putting yourself on the line, Peyton." Haley took a deep breath to gather herself. She could tell by the look on Peyton's face that the words had gotten through, and she didn't like it so much. The failture was all on her and Lucas, and no one else. They could try and spare feelings, but in the end it wouldn't do anyone any good. Haley spoke in a quieter voice, "And Lucas is ready to do that now. He did do that! Are you ready yet?"

Peyton eyes were ready to let the tears fall, but she didn't want to show it. She knew this entire situation was her fault. She got scared of Lucas, and ran away. By the time she wanted him for all he was, she ran him straight into the arms of Brooke. And now, she kissed him and stirred up all these past feelings, only to push him away again. It was like Peyton could only do harm to all her relationships. Trying to keep here feelings back, and not completely destroy her friendship with Haley, Peyton commented shyly, "Karen's probably waiting for you."

Standing from the bed, Haley took a few short steps towards the door. She would leave without any hesitation, because she got all that she wanted off of her chest. She did all she could, and she should be fine with that, but she wasn't. Quickly spinning around, Haley had one last thing to say to prove the ridiculousness of this entire situation. "Open your eyes, Peyton," Haley stated with a disappointed look on her face. "It's so much easier than you guys make it out to be."


End file.
